Samanta la muñeca de Trapo Chapter 6
by XAliinattionX2
Summary: Historia La "Samanta La Muñeca de trapo" Que esta en la Cuenta de XAliinattionX, Sí continua Aquí en XAliinattionX2 Capítulo 6: D
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? n_n_

_Si, regreso aquí con el chapter 6 de Samanta, Era hora dios mío ¬¬_

_Lamento todos los problemas que causo con esta historia jeje pero juro ¡Juro! Que cuando la termine are las cosas de manera mas prolija :D_

_Ahora, cambiando de tema y antes de empezar con el capitulo._

_Quisiera dejar algunas cosas en claro…_

_Chicos y chicas de Fanfiction, todos los que estamos aquí es porque tenemos algún Talento (Yo no claro xD Yo solo escribo por diversión :3) En ese caso también algunos de ustedes que escriben por Diversión, otros porque quieren probarse como escritores, otros porque quieren demostrar su talento en la escritura, etc etc etc. En fin, todos los de Fanfiction, quiero decirles que todos tenemos nuestra manera de escribir, relatar, explicar, crear y pensar, de hacer las cosas en si._

_Nadie fue el primero en escribir sobre __**X**__ cosa o nadie es mejor que el otro, y aunque "así fuera" somos todos personas que están unidas en un pagina tratando de pasarla bien y hacer amistades, compartiendo con los demás sus ideas._

_Y créanme, no tolero los que dicen: "No, yo creo que las historias de los demás están mal porque__** YO**__ empecé a escribir sobre __**X**__ cosa, además, ellos se copiaron de mi" _

_No…Las cosas no son __así, chica/o que en algún momento pensaste eso o pensas eso…Te digo que estas muy, muy __**MUUUUUY**__ equivocado. Nadie es mejor que vos ni vos sos mejor que nadie, acá estamos todos por igual, y todos tenemos nuestro sentido único de escribir las cosas._

_Además__ de que hay personas que se quejan, comentan mal de otros usuarios, critican con mala intención etc. No chicos, no es así, dejen que todos escribamos tranquilos y en calma. Porque nadie tiene poder sobre el otro para "Cerrarle la cuenta de Fanfiction ni nada" Dejen las patéticas amenazas._

_Por favor, espero que a esas personas en especial, se les baje un poco los humos, porque, en mi opinión y en los de muchas otras personas…A ustedes, los que se creen la gran cosa y "Fastidian" a los demás…No dan otra cosa que no sea Lastima._

_Muuuucha lastima._

_Bien, cerrando el tema aquí sigo :D_

_Los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

_**Samanta la muñeca de trapo**_: _**"La primer tormenta"**_

-¡No intentes escapar de lo que te mereces! – Gritaba Samanta lanzando de sus manos potentes y fuertes rayos rojizos que intentaban lastimar las piernas de Grinto, pero como este era un capoerista de experiencia lograba escapar de los ataques - ¡No te me acerques anciano! – Decía la mujer viendo que a cada disparo que hacia Grinto se acercaba más a ella.

-¡Oye tu ocupador del cuerpo de Serio! – Grita Paco poniéndose frente a Sentai – Deja de manipular la mente y cuerpo de Serio

-¡Oblígame mocoso! – Desafió el villano masculino, cuando sus oscuros brazos se convirtieron en tentáculos negros que amenazan con atacar a Paco. Este en cambio escapo de unos de los tentáculos y tomo el otro con sus manos, seguido de eso, con toda su fuerza atrajo a Sentai hacia el y teniéndolo suficientemente cerca le patio el rostro lanzando lejos - ¡Insolente! ¡¿Qué no ves que no podrás vencerme? – Decía furioso Sentai levantándose del suelo

-Hem…Pero por lo que mis ojitos vieron YO te pateé el trasero en menos de 4 segundos de pelea ¿No crees? ¬w¬ - Decía con orgullo y superioridad Paco

Mientras, en la pelea de Samanta y Grinto, el había logrado llegar hasta ella y enfrentarla cara a cara.

-¿Dónde están mis alumnos Samanta? ¡Habla!

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ambos están encerrados en la muñeca, sabes perfectamente que solo soy como un reflejo de ellos, en cambio los verdaderos los encerré en **MI** prisión, en la que hace años atrás tu y Teresa me encerraron…Ahora… **¡Es hora de mi venganza!** – Dijo ella colocando sus manos ardientes en el pecho de Grinto, y que este se eche unos metros hacia atrás por el dolor – Jamás ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás los volverás a ver!

Grinto estaba en una encrucijada, hasta ahora lo único positivo era que si lograba acabar con Sentai y Samanta, tal vez Serio y Pilar regresarían, pero por otro lado tenia la opción de ir por la muñeca y romper el hechizo escudo de la misma, ambos chicos volverían pero entonces, ya no habría donde encerrar a las dos figuras malvadas de Samanta y su contra parte.

Debía pensar bien lo que hacia, aun así, no le quedaba otra opción… iría por la muñeca, pero dejaría que de eso se ocupe Azul.

-**¡Azul! **– Grito el anciano llamando la atención de la rubia la cual luchaba contra los tentáculos de Sentai

-¿Qué sucede Maestre?

-¡Samanta! ¡Ve por la Samanta de Pilar! – Ordeno señalándole las escaleras que la llevarían a la habitación de la morena.

Al principio Azul no había entendido, pocos segundos después comprendió y pateando dos tentáculos corrió hacia las escaleras subiendo las mismas.

-**¡Nooo! ¡Ira por la muñeca! ¡Sentai detenla!** – Ordeno Samanta

-¡Estoy ocupado! – Respondió el otro viéndose amarrado en sus propios tentáculos mientras Paco sonreía victorioso

-¡Que inútil eres! – Termino diciendo ella empujando a Grinto con sus manos ardientes, convirtiendo sus pies en una niebla verdosa que la ayudaba a levitar y tras esto persiguió a Azul la cual ya se encontraba en la habitación de Pilar.

-¿Dónde…donde esta esa condenada muñeca? – Se preguntaba la rubia buscando entre las sabanas de la cama, hasta que sintió una brisa helada recorrerle el brazo, miro en dirección hacia donde venia la Brisa y descubrió frente a ella la cajita gris sobre la mesa, camino hacia esta y la abrió.

La había encontrado al fin pero, algo había cambiado, la apariencia no era la de la malvada Samanta, si no que ahora el muñeco se había convertido en una copia de Pilar y Serio.

Por un lado, el cabello anaranjado y algo desprolijo color naranja, con un botón verde por ojo, la misma ropa de Serio y su respectivo color de piel, y por la otra mitad, cabello largo y oscuro, con un botón verde por ojo, la misma ropa que Pilar y su color de piel oscuro.

-…Ellos…Ella los encerró aquí… - Concluyo Azul tomando el muñeco con mucho cuidado de no romperlo.

Ella no estaba al tanto de las consecuencias que podría traer este muñeco, pero por seguro daba la idea de que si se rompía, las almas de sus dos amigos se habrían perdido.

Cerro la caja y guardo el muñeco en su bolsillo, dio la vuelta para regresar abajo cuando se encontró con Samanta frente a ella, furiosa, reflejando en sus ojos un rojizo sangre y en sus manos pálidas sobresalían las venas moradas, y el fuego que ambas dejaban salir.

-…Devuélveme ese muñeco… - Ordeno con "Calma" la mujer fantasma

-N-no…Estas loca si crees que te lo daré – Respondió Azul tratando de ponerse Firme

-**¡Entrégamelo! **– Grito la mujer completamente maniática, su grito se habría escuchado tal vez en toda la ciudad y había hecho temblar la habitación, aun así, Azul negó con la cabeza molesta.

Viendo esta reacción por parte de la ojiazules, Samanta levanto sus manos dispuesta a quemar el rostro de la chica, pero los reflejos de Azul lograron salvarla, una vez a metros de la malvada mujer corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se cerro de golpe dejándola encerrada.

-¡Tu no te vas de aquí sin antes darme el muñeco!

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Antes me matas, pero no te lo daré!

-…Que buena idea tuviste niña… - Dijo la villana sobrenatural haciendo sus manos arder tanto que las llamas llegaban al techo hasta quemarlo.

-¡Provocaras un incendio demente! ¡Ap-Apágate! O lo que sea que ¡Nos mataras!

-No, te equivocas…Yo soy inmortal, este fuego no me afecta en nada, **¡En cambio a ti si! **– Y apunto su mano hacia ella dispuesta a quemarla viva, Azul escapo del ataque pero parte de su "Falda capoerista" se consumía por el fuego lanzado.

-**¡Oyee! ¡Nadie quema mi ropa maldita bruja mal vestida! **– Termino diciendo lanzándose contra Samanta, ignorando las llamas que habían ocupado toda la habitación.

-¡Anda ven! ¡Acércate mas para así quemarte la piel y los huesos! – Al escuchar esto, la coherencia de Azul volvió e intentando alejarse de ella no lo logro, Samanta "apago" una de sus manos y la tomo del cuello, mientras que con la otra mano la acercaba al estomago de la chica.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme nada! – Gritaba Azul intentado escapar de ella

-**¡Muuuereeee! **– Grito la mujer sonriendo psicopatamente, cuando dos gritos se escucharon alrededor, golpeando la mano de ella y haciendo que suelte a Azul la cual cayó al piso.

-Cof, cof ¿De donde vino eso? O_O – Se pregunto la rubia viendo por todos lados y solo veía humo y fuego – Cof ¿De donde salieron esas voces? - Se pregunto parándose y caminando hacia la puerta, pero sintió la necesidad de tocar su bolsillo, encontrándose con el muñeco que brillaba en un resplandeciente Celeste cielo - ¿Chicos? – Pregunto esta viendo como el resplandor se incrementaba mas y mas, tanto que tuvo que soltar el muñeco y cubrirse los ojos para no lastimarse la vista.

Al abrirlos nuevamente vio la puerta abierta frente a ella y el muñeco tirado en el piso del pasillo. Sin buscar explicaciones científicas y lógicas solo tomo el muñeco y cerrando la puerta bajo las escaleras con rapidez, encontrando a Paco y a Grinto luchando contra 500 tentáculos de Sentai.

-Azul ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Paco

-Si, creo… ¡Tengo el muñeco!

-Vayámonos de aquí – Ordeno Grinto

-¡No, Maestre! Debemos pelear D: - Reclamo Paco

-No podemos perder tiempo luchando contra algo que no podemos ni sabemos vencer

-¡Exacto! ¡No podrán vencernos nunca! Ahora somos libres y nada nos detendrá, mucho menos tres de ustedes, recuerden que aun dos de sus miembros están bajo un hechizo, encerrados en un mundo que, por así decirlo…No es nada agradable jeje - Explico Sentai riendo malvadamente viendo como sus oponentes no tenían escapatoria a nada.

-**¡Cállate!** ¡Ya veras que los venceremos! – Grito Paco - ¡Y tú peinado esta fuera de moda!

-**¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? **– Grito furioso el hombre guardando sus tentáculos para sacar otros, esta vez, unos de color verde oscuro que de la punta expulsaban un liquido amarillento. Liquido el cual le lanzo a Paco pero este lo esquivo.

-¡Ja! No me tocaste un pelo ¬w¬

-Paco mira debajo de ti O_O° - Dijo Azul, el obedeció y para su sorpresa y terror descubrió que el lugar donde había caído el liquido se había convertido en un enorme agujero

-¿Qué es esta cosa? D:

-Acido n_n – Respondió Sentai lanzando un montón de chorros al azar, sin importarle en donde cayeran y sin apuntarle a nada.

-**¡Niños salgan de aquí! **– Grito Grinto esquivando como podía todos los chorros

-No maestre, si escapamos ahora y dejamos que estos dos transiten libres por Nova Nizza habrá mas personas perjudicadas, mejor acabar con esto ahora – Opino Paco esquivando el liquido, que esta vez, por primera vez ¬¬ Un alumno tenia mas razón que su maestro, y Grinto aceptaba la idea. ¡Pero por dios es Paco! Esto es increíble ¬¬

-…Tienes razón Paco… - Pensaba Grinto

-¿Qué sucede Grinto? ¿El acido te quemo la lengua? – Pregunto burlón Sentai

-**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **– Se escucho un grito de furia proveniente de la habitación de Pilar y destruyendo la puerta y parte de la pared salio furiosa Samanta, cubierta de fuego quemándose viva pero al parecer ella no sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

Además, podía verse todo de ella, se veía su carne quemándose con rapidez, algunas partes de su cuerpo se habían vuelto si no huesos negros que llegaban a ser carbón y en su cara uno de sus ojos había explotado a causa de la enorme temperatura que la rodeaba.

La impresión de esa imagen fue tan fuerte que hasta Sentai se había impresionado, lo cual provoco que guardara sus tentáculos llenos de acido y retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Samanta! – Exclamo Grinto tomando a Azul del brazo y colocándola detrás de el al igual que Paco

-**¡ENTREGAME EL MUÑECO MOCOSA! **– Grito la mujer en llamas, y su grito fue tan potente que logro estremecer todo el lugar, tanto así que los agujeros que estaban hechos en las paredes a causa del veneno, colapsaron e hicieron que la casa se viniera abajo.

Rápidamente Sentai tomo carrera y viendo que toda la construcción caería, abrió un agujero en el techo con su acido y de un salto logro escapar.

En cambio Grinto tomo a Paco y Azul y de un salto y unas cuantas maniobras tratando de esquivar restos de pared logro sacarlos sanos y salvos, a lo cual ya fuera Paco dijo:

-Yo pude haber echo eso ¬¬

-¿Y Samanta? – Pregunto Azul sacándose restos de escombro del cabello

-…Esto no es bueno… - Dijo Paco mirando con miedo las nubes negras que se formaban en forma circular sobre la casa, todas las nubes formando un tipo de circulo que daba vueltas aceleradamente y se habría cada vez mas, como dando la entrada a la tierra a algún ángel, pero este, este no era ningún tipo de Ángel.

-¿Maestre que esta pasando? – Pregunto Azul entrecerrando los ojos para que no le entrara la tierra que se levantaba a causa del fuerte viento

-No lo se Azul…Pero, prepárate para lo que sea… - Respondió el anciano acariciando el cabello de ambos chicos a lo cual ellos lo miraron algo extrañados, pero en todo caso, esa caricia les traía algo de calma a todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

-¡Nadie volverá a encerrarme! Ahora… - Los cimientos de la casa derrumbada y cubierta por las llamas dejo salir la figura oscura y tenebrosa de Samanta, alzando sus manos huesudas y ardientes hacia el cielo, justo en medio del circulo de nubes que se formaba sobre su figura y una vez alzada sus manos, dejo caer sobre Nova Nizza una fuerte lluvia, acompañado de un viento helado y tan fuerte que en pocos segundos de haber empezado la "Tormenta" ya había arrasado y volado varias palmeras y árboles del lugar.

Una vez desatada la tormenta fueron liberados los rayos y truenos que golpeaban contra la superficie de la tierra, provocando incendio de todo a su paso y, ni la lluvia que caía podía acabar con las llamas que dominaban y consumían todos los edificios.

-¡Esto esta mal! ¡Si sigue así acabara con toda Nova Nizza! – Exclamo Azul tomándose de un poste de luz, tratando de no salir volando con la dirección del viento.

-¡Al fin…La ciudad de Nova Nizza es total y completamente **MIA!**

**Continuara…**

_Bueno hasta aquí, lo se ¬¬ ¡Asquerosamente patético lo mío! xD_

_Pero bueno yo con eso soy feliz e_e_

_Espero sus reviews a pesar de que se que no serán muchos por el cambio de cuenta xD_

_Espero halla quedado claro lo que aclare arriba ¿Vale? ;)_

_Nos vemos/Leemos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Samanta la muñeca de Trapo:** **"Cuando todo parece ser el fin"**

-¡Esto es malo! Muuuy malo D: - Decía Paco haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no despegarse de la tierra y salir volando, no resulto, y salio por los aires, pero justamente Grinto quien estaba sobre una palmera alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo y lo abrazo contra el - ¿Maestre que haremos ahora? - Pregunto el Moreno tomándose de la palmera también, en cambio solo trataba de Pensar.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin estoy fuera de esa prisión! ¡Soy libre! – Gritaba Samanta transformándose poco a poco en una bestia color negro, con garras que crecían de manera alarmante, colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, ojos enormes completamente blancos que chorreaban un liquido medio transparente, y saliendo de su espalda unos tentáculos Verde oscuro que expulsaban acido por todos lados.

Media Nova Nizza en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba debajo de llamas, escombros, charcos de acido y cosas inimaginables volando por los aires por culpa del fuerte viento.

Como es de suponerse, ¡Claro! Todos los habitantes corrían desesperados de un lugar a otro, los autos esquivaban todo lo que podían, las personas trataban de no caer por las enormes grietas que se habrían en el suelo expulsando fuertes llamaradas de fuego, animales se escondían en donde podían y así como los ciudadanos, aterrados, intentaban escapar del Apocalipsis que se avecinaba, ya que todo esto solo era el principio de toda la desgracia que les esperaba si Samanta conquistaba el lugar.

-Ya…no puedo sostenerme…Voy a salir - Decía Azul sosteniendo bien el poste de luz, pero de pronto este mismo se desprendió de la tierra y salio volando con Azul – **Volandooooooooooo!**

-**¡Azul! **– Gritaron Paco y Grinto viendo que la rubia estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un edificio. Pero la atención de Azul fue directa a solo una cosa… cuando el viento la llevo con todo y poste, vio como el muñeco de Pilar/Serio se había caído de su bolsillo, ahora, el muñeco acababa de caer a la calle y era pisoteado por varias personas histéricas intentando huir.

-**¡Noo el muñeco! ¡Paco! ¡Paco! **– Gritaba desesperada, y con éxito llamo a la atención de su amigo – **Toma el muñeco ¡Que no se rompa!** – Al escuchar esto Paco fijo la mirada al piso y debajo de la gran multitud alcanzo a distinguir los colores de Naranja/Verde.

Con cuidado se aferro bien al tronco de la palmera y empezó a decender hasta quedar en el piso, con cuidado, esquivo a varias personas las cuales la mayoría, como estaban todos agarrados de todos, eran demasiado pesados y en cantidad, no podían salir volando, esto le dio la chance de poder tomar el muñeco.

Una vez en sus manos se dio la vuelta para regresar pero noto que el grupo de personas se había alejado de el, conclusión, salio por los aires hasta chocar con Azul, ahora, ambos impactarían contra el edificio.

-¡Dame el muñeco! – Grito Azul viendo acercarse el final

-¡No espera Azul! – Respondió el tomando los pies del muñeco y Azul la cabeza, comenzaron a pelear por este cuando de pronto…

_***Craaaaaaash***_

En ese momento, todo paso en cámara lenta y en silencio para ambos chicos, eso, el muñeco acababa de partirse a la mitad, quedándole el cuerpo a Paco y la cabeza a Azul.

-**¡Nooooooooooo! **– Grito la rubia viendo lo que acababa de hacer, cuando lo noto, sintió un fuertísimo golpe de un lado del cuerpo, el dolor se voltio tan intenso e insoportable que después de eso los dos cayeron al piso, varios metros abajo debería agregar, como resultado, otro impacto mas contra el suelo.

-…A-Azul… - Dijo Paco con sus casi ultimas fuerzas, el golpe no había sido de muerte, pero dolía tanto que pareciera que si - ¿Estas…bien?

-**¡Aajajajajjajajaja! ¡Que estupidos son! Ajajaja la verdad que nose puede salvar el mundo con la mitad del cuarteto guerrero Ajjajaja ¡La victoria es mía! **– Exclamo Samanta, la cual su voz ahora era más profunda y gruesa.

Sonriente, movió un poco los escombros de la "Casa de Pilar", ya que esa cosa jamás hubiera parecido una casa por como estaba ahora, en fin, movió unos restos y debajo de unos ladrillos encontró a Sentai, algo mareado y aturdido – Despierta maldito infeliz – Ordeno la bestia (Samanta), Sentai pronto se recupero y miro todo su alrededor, toda la destrucción, las llamas creciendo aun mas con el viento y las cosas que devoraba a su paso, las calles todas agrietadas con un liquido parecido a la Lava ardiente, el cielo negro como carbón, La atmosfera pesada y contaminada de humo, gritos, llantos, cenizas y carteles, plantas, tejados, personas y animales volando por los aires.

-¡Cuanta belleza! – Dijo lleno de orgullo Sentai, limpiándose una lagrima que recorría su mejilla

-Es hora, mira, ambos niños destruyeron el muñeco ¡Destruyeron la prisión! ¡Ahora nada ni nadie podrá encerrarnos jamás! y este mundo… - Iba a decir Samanta maliciosa

-…Será nuestro mundo – Completo el

-Exacto

-**¡Muajajajajajjajajjajajajjaa! **– Rieron casi hasta el cansancio ambos. Mientras que, Paco y Azul, casi muertos por el golpe, se decían sus últimas palabras.

-Paco…Ro-Rompimos el muñeco… - Decía Azul tomando en sus manos la cabecita de Serio/Pilar versión muñeco claro.

-Lo…se – Toma el cuerpo – Al menos… - Une el cuerpo con la cabeza – Lo intentamos…

-Paco…

-Además, me gustaría pen-sar que…Ni Pilar ni Serio…Tienen que sufrir esta…Desgracia…

-¡Paco!

-Porque son como mis hermanos y los am –

-¡Paco cállate y mira!

-¿Qué? – Nuestro joven moreno cabeza de cepillo ve sorprendido como sangre empieza a surgir de adentro del muñeco, así es señoras y señores, sangre, 100% original - ¿Sangre? – Se pregunto

Pronto toda la sangre empezó a convertirse en un charco que empapaba a ambos, crecía y crecía cada vez más, y era muy extraño el ver como, de una cosa tan pequeña, podía salir tanta cantidad de líquido.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Azul olvidando su dolor por un momento y con algo de fuerzas logro levantarse, a lo cual Paco la siguió haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí? – Pregunto Grinto fijando la mirada a donde estaban sus alumnos, entonces apareció de la nada Cabeza.

-¿Qué es todo este desastre Grinto? ¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto? – Pregunto la Cabeza Bernie quien logro asustar a Grinto al aparecer tan de sorpresa

-¿Maestre que hace aquí? O_O

-Son una cabeza de piedra Capoerista, duro y firme como la montaña…Ninguna tonta brisa lograra hacerme volar ¬.¬

-¡Olvide eso! Venga, creo que si me sostengo bien de usted podré llegar hasta donde están los niños sin salir volando – Planeo Grinto haciéndolos bajar de la palmera y con mucho cuidado, se fueron acercando a donde crecía el casi Mar de sangre

-Azul tu…eres lista entonces dim-me ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Paco

-No lo se – Respondió la Rubia cuando de pronto, la sangre dejo de correr, hubo un silencio algo aterrador por segundos y en cuestión de segundos, ambas partes separadas del muñeco comenzaron a brillar en un dorado muy brillante, mientras que sombras transparentes medio blancas salían disparadas por tal muñeco - ¿Pero que…? – Finalmente, dos gritos estremecieron el lugar, no eran ni los gritos de Paco y Azul, no eran Bernie ni Grinto, ni mucho menos eran Samanta y Sentai los cuales después de reír frenéticamente habían notado lo extraño de la sangre y se habían quedado viendo algo sorprendidos. ¿De quien provenían los gritos entonces?

Por fin el muñeco brillo a una intensidad que casi acaba con las nubes negras del cielo, todos, hasta la poderosa bestia Samanta tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos, el brillo había disminuido, pero ahora no era el muñeco lo que brillaba…

-¡No puede ser! – Gritaron Samanta y Sentai aterrados por la imagen

-Son… - Dijo Azul

-Son… - Intentaba decir Paco también

-…Pilar y Serio… - Termino diciendo Grinto llegando justo al lugar y viendo casi con lagrimas en los ojos, a sus discípulos, sus alumnos, sus niños, los que eran como sus hijos al igual que Azul y Paco…Serio…Y Pilar.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Regrese ya con el Chapter 8 :E_

_Y como es normal y común en mi persona si, tarde mucho, de nuevo ¬¬_

_Y como creo que dije ya una vez en una historia anterior… Esta no se tratara de 10 Caps, creo, eso lo veré a medida que esta historia vaya avanzando._

_A pesar de que los reviews que recibo son muuuuuy poquitos, no me desanima, solo seguiré escribiendo porque es lo que amo y me divierte._

_Bueno ahora me cayó y los dejo con este Nuevo chapter_

_Los Combo Niños con propiedad de: __Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle_

**Samanta, la muñeca de Trapo: **_**"La decepción de tener solo a uno"**_

-Mis…Mis niños… - Apenas podía pronunciar Grinto al tenerlos frente a el después de haber pensado que ya los había perdido para siempre. En cambio no necesito usar palabras, lo ultimo que hizo en ese momento fue arrodillarse frente a ellos y abrazar sus húmedos cuerpos llenos de sangre **(Por el liquido que salía de la muñeca claro, en el cap anterior)**, abrazarlos con tanta alegría, tan fuerte que pareciera ser ese su ultimo segundo de vida.

Pronto, tomo a Serio del rostro y noto que estaba como "Dormido", tanto en su rostro como en el de Pilar no había expresión alguna, solo parecían…Dormir profundamente.

-¡Serio, Pilar! – Escucho el grito de Azul, la cual instintivamente se arrojo sobre ambos chicos abrazándolos y seguida de ella fue Paco.

En cambio Cabeza, a pesar de que últimamente no había pasado tiempo con los niños, estaba al tanto de todo y estaba feliz de ver a sus discípulos…enteros.

-Los extrañe tanto – Decía la Rubia aferrandose a Pilar y Serio, y no hay que dejar de lado el hecho de que nuestro moreno cabeza de cepillo derramaba bastantes lagrimas al tener a sus "Hermanos" de regreso - ¿Por qué no despiertan? – Pregunto llorosa Azul

-Ah – Grinto estaba a punto de responder a esa pregunta, cuando el golpe de un cartel contra el edificio en el que estaban los asusto, al momento de que sintieron el golpe miraron en dirección a donde estaban Samanta y Sentai, ambos parados de manera arrogante y sonriendo de manera que sentían una victoria asegurada.

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?– Pregunto Paco colocando a Serio y Pilar detrás de el reflejando mucha decisión en su rostro

-Lamento arruinarles el momento tan feliz – Dijo Sentai – Pero responderé a la pregunta de la rubia de ojos claros – Sentai saca unos tentáculos negros de su espalda y con ellos forma como una silla medio tétrica antigua en la cual el se sentó y sonrió – Esos dos inútiles no despiertan porque la muñeca podía contener sus cuerpos…Pero sus almas fueron trasladadas de la muñeca…

-…A mi… - Dijo Samanta sonriendo de misma forma y juntando sus manos negras donde todos podían ver como dos luces brillantes color amarillo y verde se formaban en estas, a lo que todos supusieron lo mismo, esas, eran las almas de Pilar y Serio.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? – Pregunto Cabeza ligeramente sorprendido

-Es muy simple Bernie, la muñeca, soy yo, y por tanto, lo material, ósea la muñeca, guardara lo material que son sus cuerpos…En cambio de lo espiritual, me encargo yo – Sonríe y hace desaparecer las luces de sus manos – Y por tanto, yo soy dueña de sus almas y no las dejare ir, antes muerta…Y como verán, ahora soy inmortal…

-**¡Maldita! **– Grito Paco levantándose y corriendo hacia a ella, volando por los aires preparando una patada voladora, pero Sentai fue mas rápido y con uno de sus tentáculos tomo a Paco de la pierna y lo lanzo contra el grupo nuevamente.

En ese momento, el viento dejo de soplar, y todo repentinamente se volvió calmo.

-Nada…Nada es la calma que precede a la tormenta… – Dijo Cabeza, viendo todo su alrededor, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por detrás, algo malo se avecinaba.

-Esto no es bueno – Decía Azul tomando la mano de Pilar

-Yo te sugiero que no la tomes de la mano – Justo en el segundo que Sentai termino de decir eso, Azul miro algo extrañada su mano aferrada a la de su amiga, y con horror descubrió como esta mano se transformaba en una garra, es decir, las uñas de Pilar se habían convertido en cuchillas de mas de 10 cm de largo. Garras las cuales tres de ellas se aferraron a la piel de Azul y esta grito de dolor al ver como corría la sangre de su herida.

-**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Pilar por favor déjame! **– Gritaba histérica Azul tratando de asimilar el insoportable dolor del que no podía escapar

-**¡Pilar suéltala!** – Grito Paco levantándose y tratando de quitar a la morena de Azul, pero justo cuando estaba haciendo el intento de separarlas, sintió una mano húmeda y fría en su hombro, voltea algo asustado y nota la pálida, muerta y indiferente cara de Serio de ojos carentes de alma, y con el, en su boca, sobresalían cuatro colmillos enormes, que con ellos, el inconciente pelianaranjado clavo en la espalda de Paco.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Grinto y cabeza se quisieron acercar para controlar a los otros dos chicos que no estaban concientes de lo que hacían, obviamente, estaban siendo controlados por Samanta, pero en el momento de hacerlo, Sentai los tomo con sus tentáculos y los golpeo contra la pared, sin dejarlos moverse.

-Ustedes no van a ninguna parte – Dijo el joven villano **(Cuando digo joven supongámosles unos 23 años e.e) **– No los dejaría ir…No hasta que los otros dos estén muertos

-**¡NO! **– Grito Grinto tratando de escapar

-No lo intentes Grinto…Si sigues moviéndote así solo provocaras que te queme con mi acido ¿Y no queremos llegar a eso verdad?

-Eres un maldito, Sentai, date cuenta que no eres más que una copia mal hecha de Samanta, una pobre extensión

-Te equivocas, soy su contra parte masculina, poseo todo lo que ella posee, y así como ella se convirtió en una horrible criatura gigante que amenaza con destruir Nova Nizza, yo también puedo serlo, pero no gracias, soy mas atractivo con mi apariencia "Humana"

-**¡Suéltameeee! **– Gritaba Paco intentando quitarse los dientes de Serio de la espalda

-Nada de eso…Serio, mátalo – Ordeno Sentai cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, muy tranquilo a la situación y dibujando en su oscura cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para el, el show estaba por comenzar.

-¡No, aléjate de mi! – Termino diciendo Paco moviéndose bruscamente hacia delante y colocando la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Serio, así, lo empujo al pelianaranjado amigo, y sangrando se alejo unos pasos – Serio…Tu no eres así ¡Reacciona!

-… - No hubo ni una sola expresión de nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada, Serio solo se levanto del suelo poniéndose en cuatro patas, y al momento de hacerlo, una luz amarilla lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, segundos después del resplandor, todos pudieron ver como de un momento a otro, y sin la necesidad de un tótem, Serio paso de chico a Tigrillo, y ahora, una enfermiza sonrisa se pintaba en su cara felina.

-Pudo…Transformarse sin la necesidad de un tótem ¿Cómo? – Se pregunto Azul shockeada por aquella imagen, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por cierto calor corporal de Pilar, por un momento, Azul fue cegada por una brillante luz verde y cuando miro a su "amiga" ya no era mas Pilar, sino su parte animal, Iguana – Pilar también… - Dijo sorprendida, pero sin tener tiempo casi ni de gritar, Pilar la tomo con su cola de iguana y la amarro al tronco de un árbol muy fuerte que no había volado – Pilar…Me asfixias… - Decía Azul acabando con sus reservas de aire, la presión que hacia la morena era tan fuerte como a la de una cobra, y al tenerla apretujada contra el tronco, ya casi sus pulmones estaban siendo reventados.

-…Muérete… - Dijo en voz baja Pilar sonriendo maliciosa, a lo cual Paco escucho eso, y parte de su corazón se partió en pedazos, ya que jamás pensó, pero jamás se le había siquiera cruzado por la mente, que Pilar fuera capas de decirle algo así a uno de sus amigos, y mucho menos hacerlo, pero estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, Pilar acababa con la vida de su mejor amiga.

-No, no… ¡Pilar suéltala! – Grito, sin darse cuenta que detrás de el venia corriendo Serio a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de saltarle encima con sus garras y sus dientes cuando por sus felinos oídos escucharon decir a Paco - **¡Vas a matar a Azul!** – Fue repentino, sin conciencia siquiera los impulsos asesinos de Serio frenaron drásticamente, y su deseo de desmembrar a su amigo había desaparecido, descubrió entonces confundido que toda su atención, se había fijado en Azul, la cual poco a poco, en cada segundo que pasaba la falta de aire la dejaba sin vida, y con solo ver a las rubia sin poder respirar y cerrar sus ojos llegando al final, lo hicieron reaccionar inmediatamente contra la Iguana.

Sin pensar, empujo a Paco a un lado y corrió contra Pilar, haciéndole una cortada en su dura y verde piel, haciendo que ella se distraiga por el dolor y suelte a Azul, que cayo sobre los brazos de el.

-¿Es-tas bien? – Pregunto Serio con problemas para hablar, Azul solo fue recobrando la conciencia de a poco, pero aun así no era suficiente, solo llego a ver el rostro felino de Serio pero después quedo inconciente - ¿Az-ul? – Volvió a preguntar con dificultad, pero al verla respirar casi normalmente una calma regreso a el, delicadamente, la coloco entre los pastos que habían debajo de ese árbol y la dejo descansar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos hace? – Pregunto Sentai viendo aquel gesto de bondad de su esclavo - ¡Mátala! **¡Mátala! ¡MATALA!** – Ordenaba Sentai, como enviando señales a la cabeza de Serio, pero este, a pesar de que sacaba sus garras y acercaba la mano para cortar a la rubia, no podía, algo se lo estaba impidiendo

-**¿Qué me pasa?** – Escucho derepente Sentai, voltio y vio a Samanta con cara de dolor, casi revolcándose en el piso mientras una luz brillante amarilla relucía en su estomago

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto el

-Si supiera te lo diría imbecil – Contesto ella, como siempre con agresión pero al momento de decirlo, el dolor se hizo mas fuerte y la luz amarilla salio disparada de su estomago, directo a Serio, pero en vez de estrellar contra el, se formo un circulo con un triangulo dentro, justo debajo de sus pies y segundos después la enorme luz consumió el cuerpo del chico por completo, en este caso, transformándolo y destransformandolo, pasando de Serio a Tigrillo, Tigrillo Serio y así sucesivamente, hasta que la luz entro por la boca de el y este cayo al piso muy cansado y con la ropa un poco quemada.

-¡Serio! – Exclamaron preocupados Grinto y Cabeza viendo como el chico se desplomaba en el piso adolorido. Mientras que Pilar, sangrando un poco se levanto del suelo y miro algo furiosa el lugar donde se encontraba Serio, algo en su cara de Iguana deseaba vengarse de aquella herida que el le había causado.

-…Me…duele - Decía Serio conforme recobraba la conciencia, tomándose el pecho agotado y tratando de nivelar su agitada respiración.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto Sentai levantándose de su silla, completamente sorprendido e ignorando el dolor de Samanta detrás de el, pero fue cuando al terminar de hacer su pregunta sintió un repentino e insoportable dolor de cabeza - **¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que demonios me pasa! **– Decía a gritos la malvada copia, moviéndose de un lado a otro, tropezándose con sus propios pies y caer al suelo para tomarse la cabeza y gritar con fuerza por semejante agonía, tanto dolor que se extendía de su cabeza a todo su cuerpo.

Era tanto el dolor, que perdió control de lo que hacia, y por causa, sus tentáculos negros soltaron a cabeza y Grinto dejándolos escapar y correr hacia Serio.

Grinto solo tomo al cansado ojiverdes cargándolo en su espalda, seguido de Paco que estaba muy herido como para caminar y por tanto, se encontraba recostado contra una pared, a pesar de que quería pelear y destruir todo, no podía hacerlo.

En fin, Grinto tomo a Paco y lo cargo sobre su espalda también.

-Maestre…No se olvide de Azul… - Dijo Paco agotado

-¡Aquí esta! – Grito Cabeza tomando con los dientes un pedazo de la ropa de Azul y arrastrándola hasta ellos donde Grinto pudo tomarla en brazos

-¿Qué pasara con Pilar? – Pregunto Paco

-¡Que mal momento para preguntar eso! – Dijo cabeza observando a las espaldas de todos, viendo como la Iguana furiosa se arrastraba hasta ellos colocando sus garras en posición de ataque, esperando ansiosa el momento de cortarlos a todos en miles de pedacitos - **¡Corre tonto cabeza de piedra! **– Ordeno Bernie subiéndose a la cabeza de Grinto el cual comenzó a correr, escapando de su alumna demente.

-Mira quien habla de cabezas de piedra ¬.¬ - Decía conforme corría, hasta el momento en que llegaron a la calle, un automóvil freno frente a ellos y abrió la puerta, apareciendo dentro de este, Teresa.

-**¡Suban, rápido! **– Ordeno la pelirroja mujer, Pronto cabeza entro y Grinto sorprendido de verla allí solo metió a los tres chicos al auto, para finalmente el subir al final y cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo, haciendo que su perseguidora Pilar, impactara contra el vidrio y quedara noqueada por unos minutos. Teresa aprovecho ese momento para asegurar las puertas y pisar el acelerador a fondo, escapando lo mas rápido posible de las tres figuras malvadas que quedaban detrás de ellos…Samanta, Sentai y Pilar.

Escaparon, pero aun así, a pesar de que ahora estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Samanta y Sentai, les dolía el tener que dejar atrás a Pilar, pero no volverían por ella, no hasta que encontraran la manera de regresarla a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo están los niños Grinto? – Pregunto la mujer mientras conducía el auto, esquivando grietas, baches, árboles caídos, restos de casas derrumbadas y angostos ríos de lava ardiendo.

-Azul esta dentro de todo bien, nada que unas vendas y alcohol no arreglen ¿Paco como te sientes?

-Ahora se lo que se siente ser pisoteado por un toro – Dijo con dolor

-Comprendo, Y Serio… - Decía mientras miraba al ojiverdes aun conciente pero muy agitado – Serio creo que estará bien

Hubo un minuto de silencio profundo, y Teresa pregunto:

-…Grinto… ¿Todo esto lo causo…?

-Si, Samanta hizo todo esto

-…Yo…Como lo siento – Se disculpo Teresa mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una completa tristeza y de sus ojos querían salir disparadas varias lágrimas, pero no sucedió.

-No te disculpes Teresa…No es tu culpa que Samanta sea…Así

-Maestre – Dijo Paco llamando la atención del adulto - ¿Quién es exactamente Samanta?

-…Niño, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro – Respondió Cabeza, evitándole a Grinto el tener que responder esa pregunta en ese momento

-¿Y donde nos dirigimos Teresa? – Pregunto Grinto

-A donde nos escondimos años atrás Grinto… ¿Recuerdas?

-Si…Es lo bastante seguro como para estar unos días. Y además, Samanta tardara tiempo en encontrarnos

-Ojala así sea – Respondió la mujer viendo frente a ella, el enorme cartel que decía, _"Bienvenidos a Nova Nizza.,_

Era tan triste el ver ese enorme y colorido cartel y ahora, tener que escapar de el y todo lo que amaban solo para mantenerse con vida.

Pero todo era por una buena razón, una vez en el escondite, toda duda se aclararía de una buena vez…Además de que estarían alejados de las malvadas garras de su oponente Samanta y Sentai.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno llego a si final este Capitulo n.n_

_Ojala lo hallan disfrutado o halla al menos cautivado un poco n.n_

_Nos vemos/Leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Bostezo* Hola… -_- Buenas noches diría yo en mi tiempo Argentino ¬¬**_

_**No puedo creer que sean las 12:43 de la noche y ya tenga un sueño de Morirme Dx**_

_**Bueno, vamos al tema central de todo esto xD**_

_**Ya estamos en el capitulo… *Redoble de tambores* ¡Nueve! Oh si :D**_

_**Pero que sea el nueve no significa que la historia termine en el numero Diez.**_

_**Oh no, no sabría decirlo pero, tal vez faltan 5 o 7 capítulos mas para que esta latosa historia llegue a su final… Eso me pasa por pensar cosas difíciles de entender *nona***_

_**Como sea, olvide, en todos estos capítulos…Decir**__** que Samanta, Sentai y Teresa son de mi propiedad ^^ y que bueno, Los **__**Combo Niños son propiedad de **__**Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle ¡Y!**_

_**Bueno, ¿Ya aclaramos todo? Ok**_

_**Terminemos con esto así me voy a dormir xD**_

**Samanta la muñeca de trapo:** _**"El refugio"**_

-¡Rayos como duele esta Mierda! – Decía Sentai arrodillado en el piso, apretujándose la cabeza por el dolor que poco a poco comenzaba a cesar

-¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta estupido? – Le dijo Samanta volviendo adolorida a su apariencia humana de antes

-¿Darme cuenta de que Samanta?

-Estamos así porque el alma del mocoso ya no me pertenece, y recuerda que tú solo puedes vivir si yo tengo el alma del tonto ese dentro de mí

-¿Ósea que moriré? – Dijo preocupado

-No, aunque seria una bendición sieso pasara ¬¬ Pero tienes por lo menos tres días antes de que desaparezcas por completo – Samanta se para adolorida y camina lenta y dolorosamente hacia el – Si en esos tres días no recuperamos el alma de Serio, tu, iras perdiendo tus poderes de a poco hasta que finalmente desaparezcas

-Y dime – Se sienta en el piso, sintiendo aun esas insoportables palpitaciones en el cráneo - ¿Tu porque no te vas al diablo conmigo? ¬¬

-Porque yo, imbecil, puedo sobrevivir aun alimentándome del alma de la iguana tonta esa

-Ya veo, al parecer el corazón de ese muchacho era _"Demasiado puro"_ como para servir al mal – Al decir esto un gesto de asco se pinta en su cara – Ya veras Samanta que, recuperare al alma de ese mocoso, lo hare servir al mal, quiera…O no

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo eh?

-Ya lo pensé todo mi querida Samanta – Respondió con orgullo – Lo secuestro, lo amarro a un Árbol de pomelos y lo obligo que se haga malvado mientras lo pico con una vara :D

-*¡Plaf!* **¿¡ERES ESTUPIDO O SOLO LO HACES PARA PONER A PRUEBA MI PACIENCIA!** ¬¬°

-¿Es un mal plan? :|

-Es pésimo y** ESTUPIDO**, yo, pedazo de retrasado, te ayudare a recuperar el alma de ese mocoso, pero no lo hago porque me caigas bien, sino por la lastima que me das ¬¬ Me da vergüenza que seas mi contraparte u.u

-Hay si mira quien habla la mujer perfecta ¬¬ Mírate, tu apariencia monstruosa se desvaneció cuando el alma se fue, ahora eres como yo y quieras o no somos exactamente lo mismo ^^

-**¡Cállate! **– Ordeno la mujer tomándolo de la tunica negra – Dime **¿¡Dónde diablos se metió Pilar!**

-Nose o.o

Ambos voltearon sus cabezas en todas las direcciones cuando notaron como una línea escurridiza en el suelo color verde y roja se arrastraba hasta ellos, cuando esta se incorporo resulto ser Iguana.

-Pilar… - Dijo Samanta cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el poder que se formaba en sus manos y, una vez que estuvo del todo concentrada acerco sus manos hacia la cara adolorida de la chica, este era un procedimiento que debía hacer para que la morena ingresara al cuerpo de ella, pero luego de unos segundos de ver que no ocurría nada, abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Por qué no te desintegras y entras a mi? – Pregunto confundida

-Ama… No me siento bien – Dijo como adormilada, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Samanta en cambio solo se molesto más y volviendo a poner sus manos frente a ella intento absorberla dentro de su cuerpo, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado… Nada - **¡Obedece y vuelve a tu forma espiritual mocosa!**

Pilar no alcanzo siquiera a escuchar a su "_Ama_", que se tambaleo unas veces mas hasta caer a los brazos de Sentai quien, ¡Por extraño que suene! La sostuvo y la miro confundido también.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto el

-…Temía esto… - Respondió Samanta inquieta – Es solo ver a sus _"Amigos_" hizo que una parte de ella se revelara contra mi, es por eso que quería acabar con esos tontos **¡Si estaban muertos yo podría alimentarme de sus almas! ¡Sin dejarlos descansar, nunca, impidiéndoles ir al cielo así como ellos hicieron conmigo! **– Grito Samanta furiosa viendo como una llamarada de fuego crecía detrás de ella

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Si ella no ingresa a tu interior entonces no puedes manipularla a tu gusto

-No Sentai, Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella, que no pueda absorber su cuerpo material es diferente

-¿Entonces…? :|

-Déjala en donde quieras ¬¬ Tu ocúpate de eso que mientras yo, veo como me apodero completamente de este mugroso pueblo

La mujer no le dio tiempo ni a responder a Sentai, cuando quiso reclamar, Samanta ya se había convertido en una sombra negra transparente que volaba por los aires, buscando a quien estuviera a cargo de Nova Nizza

-Nunca me deja terminar de hablar ¬_¬

-Chi…cos – Dijo dormida la morena, una luz verdosa la cubrió por completo cegando unos segundos a Sentai y al verla de nuevo había vuelto a su forma humana y normal

-¿Y ahora donde mierda te dejo? ¬¬ Si te dejo por ahí podría pasarte cualquier cosa y morirías, si eso llega a pasar Samanta me mata :S – Se sentó en el piso a meditar mientras acomodaba a Pilar en sus piernas dejándola descansar – Veamos, veamos… - Miraba a todos lados picándose la barbilla con el dedo, a su alrededor solo veía fuego, cenizas, árboles caídos, edificios y casas derrumbadas, cráteres rellenos de lava hirviendo y en mas de un rincón, uno que otro cadáver sin brazos, piernas, cabeza o mitad del cuerpo. Era la imagen mas repugnante que podía apreciar un ser humano normal, pero claro, el era solo un espíritu maligno, no le causaba ninguna sensación, es mas, sentía placer al ver tanta sangre derramada solo por sus deseos malignos.

-Bueno nose, me rindo, no hay ningún lugar en esta ciudad donde no te pase algo malo ¬¬ Que mas da – Se para y la coloca en su espalda – Esta noche dormirás en el bosque ¬w¬ - Y dicho esto el malvado villano saco sus famosos tentáculos y comenzó a avanzar con ellos hasta llegar al bosque.

-Bueno Paco, lo bueno de esto es que no morirás… Pero el dolor seguirá allí ¬u¬ - Decía Grinto terminando de curar las heridas del moreno.

-Mientras viva lo suficiente como para patearle el trasero a esos dos desgraciados de Samanta y Sentai nada me importa ¬¬

-Mas respeto mocoso ¬¬ - Dijo Cabeza

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo? ¬¬°

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al refugio u.u

-Como sea ¬¬ ¿Y Azul como se encuentra?

Grinto se hace para atrás, mostrándole a Paco que la rubia tenia vendada la mano, sus heridas habían sido curadas un poco y ahora se encontraba durmiendo, tratando de recobrar energías.

-Deberías dormir tu también Paco ^^ - Sugirió el adulto

-No, no tengo sueño u.u° - Se cruza de brazos y pone trompita de niño berrinchudo – Espere… ¿Y Serio? O.o

-Esta dormido

-¿También? ¬.¬

-¡Paco! Serio fue prisionero de un alma maligna por horas, sus energías fueron consumidas, su mente todavía necesita recuperarse de todo lo que fue controlado y manipulado, además de que su cuerpo esta cansado y herido u.u

-Okey entendí, Lo siento u.u

-Anda, trata de dormir un poco que aun falta para llegar…

-No tengo sueño *Jum*

12 Minutos después…

_**Paco: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZ Séptimo vigésimo octavo sueño ZZZZZZZZZZZZ***_

-Menos mal que no tenia sueño ¬.¬ - Comento Teresa

-Lo conozco, es un niño muy orgulloso, competitivo, un poco inmaduro y mal humorado ¬¬ - Dijo – Pero… Fuera de eso es un gran aprendiz, tiene un gran corazón y un cariño y amor incondicional hacia sus amigos…

-Es un buen chico n.n ¿Y Azul?

-No, ella es muy buena, es inteligente, alegre pero seria a la vez ¬¬, y así como Paco, ella también quiere mucho a sus amigos

-Y déjame adivinar, Serio es un buen niño, es un artista incomprendido que esta enamorado de Azul pero que no lo admite por vergüenza y miedo a ser rechazado, es muy correcto y caballeroso y así como Azul y Paco, ama con todo su corazón a sus amigos ¿Me equivoco?

-No, lo dijiste aun mejor que yo n.n

-Si, se olvidan de Pilar – Dijo Cabeza con su, siempre indiferente cara – Ella es de los cuatro, la mas alegre, es extraña a proporciones casi alarmantes, su amor por la comida no es tan grande como el que siente hacia sus amigos, su mayor miedo es estar sola y de los otros tres, es la que tiene mas debilidades por su baja autoestima

-Mis niños… Son todos una bendición – Dijo Grinto mirando con orgullo y cariño los rostros dormidos de sus tres discípulos

-Grinto, deja de mirarlos así, pareciera que fueras el padre ¬w¬ - Dijo Teresa

-Es que Teresa, los conozco desde que tienen menos de 9 años, nunca tuve una familia propia así que, ellos y mi maestre Cabeza son como mi familia… Los amo así como un padre ama a sus hijos

-…Cursi…

-Di lo que quieras Frígida u.u

-Llegamos… - Dijo la mujer viendo frente a sus ojos un enorme bosque, con árboles tan altos que parecían tocar las nubes, un camino de piedras comenzó a formarse debajo del auto y aquel camino los llevo a adentrase a ese bosque, oscuro, completamente verde, repleto de flores de distintos colores, insectos revoloteando por todos lados y uno que otro animal como un ciervo o ardillas – No ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez – Dijo Teresa anonadada de tanta belleza.

-Se nota que, desde la última vez que Samanta estuvo aquí pudo recuperarse bien – Opino Grinto

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como esa presencia maligna mato toda la belleza de este bosque?

-Si… Fue horrible ver como todo se consumía en llamas, sin embargo, me sorprende lo bien que se recupero

-Ahí esta el refugio Teresa – Dijo Cabeza

La mujer miro por la ventanilla y llevo el coche hasta detrás de unos arbustos y árboles llenos de flores que escondían bastante bien el vehiculo.

Una vez que se encontraron dentro de un círculo de árboles, los tres bajaron del auto y caminando juntos hacia el centro de este circulo, Cabeza salto sobre unas hojas, maderas y demás cosas naturales que al correrlas, se descubrió frente a ellos una puerta de madera en la tierra.

-Creí que no seguiría aquí – Dijo Teresa

-Mejor ábrela, empieza a anochecer y los niños deben dormir en un lugar más cómodo y seguro

-Si – Asintió ella sacando una llave de su falda y agachándose tomo un candado que había en la pequeña puerta de madera, introdujo la llave y este compartimiento secreto se abrió permitiéndoles la entrada – Listo, aunque comienzo a pensar que debimos haberlo asegurado mas, ya saben… Por las dudas…

-Cállate y entra Teresa ¬¬ - Ordeno Bernie, ella entro primero y detrás de ella fue el, seguido de Grinto y los tres dormidos chicos los cuales fueron recibidos por Teresa que los acomodaba en diferentes camas que habían en esa habitación subterránea, después de haber metido a los tres, Teresa subió de nuevo para llevarse el auto a un enorme pozo que había cerca de allí, ahí comenzó a cubrirlo de hojas, ramas, cualquier cosa que encontrara tirada en el césped con tal de que el auto no se vea. Y obtuvo resultados satisfactorios.

Regreso caminando entonces hasta el refugio y antes de entrar al mismo, se paro frente a la puerta de este y uniendo sus manos cerro los ojos y con mucha concentración dijo una oración y un conjuro que protegieran el refugio de cualquier mal que quiera ingresar… Ya un poco mas tranquila respecto a la seguridad, entro y cerro desde adentro la puerta con candado y todo lo que lo mantuviera bien cerrado.

Cae la noche finalmente…

Aquella habitación subterránea en la que se encontraba ahora era, por así decirlo, bastante especiosa.

Era la habitación principal, tan grande que había allí dentro 12 camas de una plaza, tres armarios, dos mesas con sillas y un estante en una de las paredes de tierra que estaba ahora, llena de velas, fotografías y retratos de santos y cosas por el estilo.

Luego había un pequeño pasillo, bastante oscuro que llevaba a algo que parecía ser como una cocina, tenia dos mesadas, dos estantes para almacenar comida y respecto a mantener comida en buenas condiciones… Había una nevera portátil a función de único Hielo.

Luego había un hueco de tierra a un costado de esta cocina que llevaba a una sala no tan grande como las demás pero aun así especiosa, en esta había una enorme mesa de madera con cuatro sillas y en las paredes de esta sala habían un montón de recortes de periódicos, revistas o mapas y cosas por el estilo que parecían tener varios años ahí ya que la mayoría estaba con los bordes amarillos.

Había también una puerta de madera hecha a lo bruto que daba hacia un "_Baño_" que en realidad era como un pozo séptico Muuuuuuuuuuuuuy profundo con baldes de agua y todo lo que tiene que haber en un baño común, casi.

Y finalmente habían unas muy pequeñas escaleras, **(Ya que esa refugio estaba bien profundo)** que daban hacia otra puerta de madera que daba hacia el exterior, pero no se podía abrir, solo se podía ver por un agujero que tenia.

**(Regresemos a la Historia ya -.-)**

-… ¿Qué…Que? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar? O.O – Dijo Serio despertando de su largo sueño y viendo que donde se encontraba no era el mismo sitio de donde el recordaba haber estado - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué paso? D:

-Shh tranquilo Serio – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el, al voltear, se encontró con la pelirroja mujer sonriendo calidamente mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojiverdes – Ahora escúchame bien y presta atención… Porque sabrás la verdad de todo lo que esta ocurriendo…

-…Eh…La escucho señorita :S

Y comenzó a relatar, la historia de tantos años atrás…

**Continuara…**

_**¿Sentai algún día dejara de ser tan imbecil? ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que Samanta demuestre **__**aunque sea respeto por su contraparte? ¿Paco seguirá siendo un mocoso berrinchudo? ¿Cuándo dejara Serio de ser tan Sexy? ¿Algún día Azul me caerá bien? ¬¬**_

_**Descúbralo en el próximo Capitulo **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Nooooo! Me re colgué xD Se suponía que tenia que subir este cap el Viernes xD**_

_**Me fui al Carajo **_

_**Bueno ya, sin mas preámbulos el Cap 10 :D**_

_**Los Combo niños son propiedad de **__**Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Samanta la muñeca de trapo:** "El Pasado"

-¡Espera Teresa! – Intervino Grinto al comienzo del relato

-¿Qué sucede Grinto?

-No le cuentes aun, esperemos a que Paco y Azul despierten

-Entiendo… Bueno, entonces mientras esperamos iré a preparar algo de comida ^_^ - Teresa se retira a la cocina y Grinto se sienta al lado de Serio

-¿Qué paso maestre? – Pregunto el ojiverdes confundido mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, pero cuando levanto la mirada esperando una respuesta, lo que recibió fue un fuerte abrazo de su maestre, abrazo el cual lo dejo completamente perplejo - ¿Q-Que? O_O

-Que bueno es tenerte de regreso muchacho – Dijo su maestre abrazándolo mas fuerte y acariciando el desprolijo cabello del pelirrojo – Serio, pronto sabrás el porque… Esta pasando todo esto – Se separa de el y sonríe dejándole ver sus llorosos ojos de anciano a Serio – Pero antes que nada, debo decirte una muy mala noticia, la cual Paco y Azul ya tienen en cuenta

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el, confundido, sorprendido, preocupado, una mezcla de diferentes emociones que por alguna razón le hacían doler el estomago.

-Serio, en el tiempo que estuviste bajo el hechizo de una… malvada bruja, hiciste cosas malas, pero tranquilo, nada grave pero… En Nova Nizza acaba de pasar algo horrible, aterrador, trágico… Serio, es muy posible que tus padres y tus hermanos estén muertos…

-**¿¡Qué! **– Pregunto exaltado el chico levantándose de un golpe de la cama pero a causa de las heridas y el desoriento perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso, Grinto lo tomo de nuevo acomodándolo de vuelta en la cama y lo intento tranquilizar

-Serio tranquilo ¡Cálmate y escúchame! – Serio escucho sus palabras e intento conservar la calma, y levanto su carita llena de lagrimas mirando a su maestro atento – Como te dije, toda tu familia, incluso a todos los que amaste, en este momento deben estar muertos

-Pe… ¿¡Pero porque!

-Lo sabrás en cuanto los demás despierten – Decía Grinto limpiándole las lágrimas

-¿Los demás? ¿Mis amigos? ¿¡Ellos están bien!

-Si Serio, los dos están bien

-¿Dos?

-Paco y Azul, ellos aun duermen

-¿Y Pilar? – Pregunto desesperado, esperando la peor respuesta, es mas, un pensamiento horrible cruzo por su cabeza, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar el hecho de que Pilar, su mejor amiga, la chica que mas amaba después de Azul estaba…Muerta – Maestre… No me diga que Pilar esta…Ella esta…?

-**¡No! **No, ni dios lo permita Serio… No, Pilar esta, "_Bien_" pero no tan "_bien_"

-¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, al menos la desesperación y la tristeza de aquella noticia desaparecía lentamente, pero el dolor aun estaba ahí presente en su corazón.

-Veras… - Y en el momento que estaba por responder se escucha el sonido de algo pesado caerse al suelo

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Serio volteándose y de la nada, aparece Paco incorporándose del suelo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla adolorido

-Malditas sabanas que se enredan en mis pies -_-

-Paco ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Serio de lo más normal

Esa voz, ese aroma a gatito refinado en el aire, ese alborotado color naranja sobre un cara de ladrillo, era Serio, el verdadero, puro y sincero cara de idiota de Serio.

No supo que fue, pero las fuerzas de levantarse y saltar se apoderaron del cuerpo del moreno y con una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja se tiro sobre su amigo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y energía.

-¡Serio! Eres tu ¡Realmente eres tu! TTwTT

-¿Discúlpame? O.o – Dijo completamente sorprendido

-Eres tu, no eres mas un felino manejado por esa puta de Samanta ¡Eres el verdadero y único Serio! :'D **¡VOLVISTE!** TTwTT

-¿Y cuando me fui?

-¿Aun no te lo dijeron?

-¿Decirme que?

-No se lo diremos Paco… Hasta que Azul no despierte ¬¬

-Oh… Comprendo ._.

-Ya dejen de tenerme con intriga D:

Mientras Serio decía eso, Paco aun sobre el abrazándolo con afecto casi de hermano le picaba la cara, el brazo, golpeaba su hombro y con cara de desconfianza jalaba de su anaranjado cabello.

-¿Qué tienes que me revisas todo el cuerpo? ¬¬°

-Verifico si eres el verdadero Serio y no una extensión podrida de Sentai o Samanta n.n – Lo golpea en la cabeza

-**¡Deja de golpearme! **:g

-Oblígame ¬3¬

-**¡Se acabo! **– Termino gritando furioso Serio, tomando a Paco del brazo y comenzado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Grinto, en vez de intervenir solo reía graciosamente al ver como todo volvía a ser "_Casi_" a la normalidad, viendo a Paco y Serio "_Jugar_", rodando por el piso y riéndose ambos de sus propios golpes, era como si todo volviera a ser la feliz vida que compartía con sus discípulos.

Pero algo faltaba, y no era la ausencia de Azul ya que bueno, ella estaba, pero dormida… No, faltaba esa chispa vibrante, esa vocecita dulce y alegre que recorría siempre el lugar donde estuvieran, faltaba esa mezcla tierna de moreno y verde, faltaba esa quien maravillosa… Pilar.

-Bueno, llegamos niña ¬w¬ - Dijo Sentai bajando a la mareada de Pilar de su espalda

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto desorientada

-Te traje al bosque de Nova Nizza – Dijo – Aunque nose por que lo llaman así, esta como a 5 Kilómetros de esa mugrosa ciudad ¬.¬

-¿Don…donde están mis amigos?

-… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?

-¿Y el maestre?

-No te mentiré… Debe estar muerto ja, junto con el resto de todos tus amigos… Claro que, no hay que olvidar a tu familia, ellos debieron haber muerto quemados por la lava, o habrán salido volando hasta impactar contra algún edifico hasta hacerse pedazos, lo que sea, no me importa el método, ni tampoco me interesa saber si viven o no… Lo mas seguro es que jeje No

Fueron esas exactas palabras las que provocaron que los ojiverdes ojos de Pilar se impregnaran de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo, no estaba del todo conciente porque claro, de alguna forma le decía "_Amo_" en vez de llamarlo, nose "_Maldito Hijo de puta" _o algo por el estilo.

Con conciencia o no, algo de la autentica Pilar vivía dentro de ella, y poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas para salir.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso dije algo que te ofendiera? Ajajajaja

-Amo, eres malvado ¿Por qué?

Sentai se acerca sonriente a ella y la toma del mentón

-Porque yo, mi querida niña, fui creado única y exclusivamente para el Mal – La suelta y se aleja unos pasos – Quieras o no Pilar… Este mundo a partir de ahora será gobernado por la ambición, el odio, los celos, la sed de venganza, podría decir que la lujuria también estará en la lista jajaja, y nose que mas…Habría que pensar - Sonríe – Eso dependerá de cómo reaccione el ser humano hacia su nuevo gobernante ¿No? Porque claro, si las reglas ahora son ser un maldito en esta vida... Entonces ¿Habrá que obedecer no? **** – Termino diciendo el villano, alejándose con el poder y fuerza de sus tentáculos de Pilar, regresando a Nova Nizza para llevar a cabo, junto con Samanta, el pensar que hacer con las personas que sobrevivieron a sus ataques. Y era obvio que la muerte era mejor que estar bajo las órdenes de esos dos.

Pero justo cuando Sentai estaba alejándose de la joven morena, uno de sus tentáculos se enredo con el otro lo que provoco que Sentai cayera cuesta abajo hasta llegar a un lago todo de agua verde.

-¡Estoy bien! – Grito mientras salía del lago y se arrastraba hasta unos arbustos y desaparecer de la vista de Pilar

-Que imbecil ¬¬ Pero, esto no esta bien… No puedo permitir que mi amo haga eso… - Decía Pilar intentando levantarse pero la herida de horas atrás de Serio no se lo permitió – No puedo…Me duele – Dijo, Intento lamer su herida como instinto animal que la formaba como Iguana, pero su anatomía humana no le permitía llegar – **¡Maldición duele mucho! **– La morena comenzaba a perder ese desoriento de a poco, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo se incorporo solo un poco, cerro sus ojos y con mucha paciencia y concentración intento convertirse en Iguana otra vez, ya que ahora que era manipulada por Samanta, lo cual era malo, tenia algunas ventajas, una de ellas era no tener la necesidad de tener que usar un tótem para transformarse, y esa ventaja la llevaría a cabo ahora.

Cuando su concentración estuvo en punto máximo, una luz verdosa comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo y en pocos segundos se convirtió en Iguana, ahora no necesitaba caminar, podía arrastrarse.

Pero el único problema era que, su herida estaba en su abdomen, la tierra y las diferentes cosas que la rozaran terminarían infectando la herida.

Pero bueno, daba igual correr el riesgo, tarde o temprano Samanta la llamaría telepáticamente y ella, aunque no quiera, tendría que obedecer.

Comenzó así Iguana a adentrarse a la oscuridad del enorme bosque frente a ella, si quería curarse, debía encontrar alimento o alguna planta curativa pronto.

Todos sentados en la mesa, Grinto, Teresa y Cabeza de un lado, y Paco, Serio y Azul quien había despertado hace poco por los gritos de Bernie quien intentaba separar a Paco y Serio minutos atrás, ellos, sentados del lado contrario a los adultos, cara a cara.

-Estamos listos para escuchar la historia – Dijo Paco

Y Teresa fue la primera en comenzar a relatar

-Niños, hace muchos años atrás, nose cuantos porque ya, sinceramente perdí la cuenta o más bien he querido olvidarla, yo fui amiga de su maestre, éramos apenas unos niños como ustedes, teníamos como 12 años cuando todo esto paso. Yo…tenía una hermana, Samanta, ella estaba obsesionada con ser parte de lo que Grinto practicaba en su edad

-¿Capoeira? – Pregunto Paco

-Si, pero como sabrán, no cualquiera puede formar parte de esa técnica de combate, solo hay ciertas personas que pueden con eso, así como ustedes fueron elegidos para ser capoeristas, Grinto y yo lo fuimos también, ambos, éramos discípulos del maestro Bernie

-Así es, yo había empezado capoeira unos dos años antes, y cuando tuve 12 Teresa practico conmigo, pero…La que quedo fuera de eso fue Samanta, y créanme, ella en verdad deseaba formar parte – Dijo Grinto

-Samanta era muy terca, demasiado, si ella quería algo…Lo tenia, y cuando vio que sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía ser una guerrera capoerista, se juro hacer hasta lo impensable con tal de obtener eso que ella quería

-Una noche, cuando Teresa y yo habíamos salido a luchar contra un divino, dejamos a Samanta en casa porque sabíamos que seria muy peligroso, ella, cuando nadie la observaba, escapo de la casa y se dirigió a donde estamos nosotros luchando contra el divino, era de noche y… Por el momento no sabíamos lo que se aproximaba

-Estábamos por vencerlo, solo faltaba debilitarlo un poco mas cuando de pronto, yo le estaba por dar mi patada que lo tumbaría, ella se coloco en frente mío y, me tomo tan de sorpresa que tuve que hacer un movimiento de emergencia y como resultado termine golpeando al divino si, pero… El divino al perder el equilibrio se la llevo a ella también

-Yo aun no me había percatado de la presencia de Samanta allí, y sin darme cuenta, cuando vi que ya estaba todo bajo control hice una súper explosión, Teresa pensó que Samanta se había movido del lugar para que el divino no le haga daño, y por tanto ella hizo una súper explosión conmigo, pero cuando el portal al mundo divino se abrió, el divino no quiso irse, y para mantenerse un poco mas en la tierra, convenció a Samanta de ir con el, le dijo que si lo acompañaba, le aseguraba eso que ella tanto deseaba tener

-Samanta además de desear ser Capoerista deseaba desde pequeña tener el poder sobre la ciudad, ser alcaldesa, o algo por el estilo, y su ambición, su deseo por convertirse en algo tan importante era tan grande, que tomo la mano del divino y este se le llevo con ella, prometiéndole una mentira…

-Pero…Para que un divino regrese a su mundo… ¿No hay que encerrarlo en algún objeto material primero? :S – Pregunto curiosa Azul

-Si lose, esa técnica de no necesitar algo donde encerrar al divino iba a enseñárselas – Dijo Grinto – Pero como verán, no estamos en condiciones de mucho aprendizaje

-¿Qué paso con Samanta? – Pregunto Serio

-Samanta termino por irse al mundo divino, cuando quisimos impedirlo el portal se cerro frente a nosotros, intentamos de mil maneras traerla de regreso, incluso fuimos al mundo divino y no la encontramos, yo no supe como explicarle a mis padres que mi hermana había desaparecido… Jamás dijimos una palabra, mis padres comenzaron una búsqueda por toda la ciudad pero, por obvias razones jamás la encontraron, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Grinto, Bernie y yo.

Finalmente, un tiempo después de que Samanta se había ido, una tarde, estábamos practicando como normalmente hacíamos, el cielo se torno de nubes violetas y negras, una fuerte lluvia azoto la ciudad y cayendo la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, se abrió un portal místico en el cielo, de allí, una enorme y oscura sombra se presento sobre Nova Niza, Grinto y yo sabíamos que era demasiado extraño que una lluvia así se presentara en esa época del año, además de que nuestro instinto estaba "_Inquieto_", como sea, esa noche nos quedamos en un techo de una casa esperando a ver si algo sucedía… Y paso, cuando el enorme portal se abrió y la figura siniestra se postro frente a nosotros, supimos enseguida que esa presencia no se trataba de un simple divino

-Cuando el portal se cerro, la luz de las estrellas dejaron ver el verdadero rostro de la enorme sombra maligna que se encontraba frente a nosotros, resulto ser Samanta… Ninguno lo podía creer, es mas, ya la creíamos muerta porque bueno, hace meses que se había ido y ¿Cómo sobrevive un ser humano en el mundo divino? Era casi imposible que se mantuviera con vida solo…

-Pero como se imaginaran niños, Samanta, como humana que es, no soporto demasiado en ese mundo, y por tanto, hizo un pacto con una divina bruja, podría vivir eternamente, pero solo si volvía al mundo humano y consumía las almas de las demás personas, sin eso, no podría vivir eternamente…

-Pero había también una pequeña trampa que Samanta no tuvo en cuenta, si bien debería tomar almas de los demás para vivir, pero si se llegaba a desquitarse contra personas solo para matarlas y ni siquiera aprovechar su alma, ósea, ser mala solo por gusto y matar por placer, ella seria encerrada en un prisión eterna, en este caso… La muñeca.

-¿Y que paso al final? – Pregunto Azul completamente intrigada por el relato

-Samanta en su regreso, acabo casi con media ciudad, mato a inocentes sin siquiera aprovechar sus almas, incluyendo a sus padres…provoco incendios, destrucción, hizo tanto mal solo… Por un simple capricho, acabo con la vida de cientos, lucho contra su propia familia y amigos, hizo miles de cosas terribles solo para gobernar algo que nunca fue suyo, y además, vagaba todavía en su mente la idea de querer ser una Capoerista, pero con un corazón tan podrido como el de ella…Jamás lo lograría.

-Finalmente, después de cinco días de tener que luchar y escapar de los poderes maquiavélicos de Samanta, una mañana, cuando nos refugiamos la mayoría de los ciudadanos sobrevivientes en el bosque, justamente en este escondite subterráneo, esa misma mañana, Samanta estaba en busca de nuevas victimas, además, nos buscaba a nosotros para matarnos y ser ella la única capoerista sobre la tierra, si mataba a todo ser vivo sobre esta ciudad, ella, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Pero… No cumplió con su promesa, asesino a muchas personas sin siquiera importarle el absorber sus almas o no, así que los poderes de la divina bruja con la que hizo el trato se rompió, la infesto de llamas aquí, en este bosque, el monstruo que el algún momento fue mi hermana se consumía por las llamas quemando todo esto, pero mientras el fuego acababa con ella, hizo un juramento de muerte.

**Flash Back**

_Las llamas brotaron de los negros pies de la bestia __sicópata de Samanta, no cumplió con lo acordado y por tanto, el hechizo la llevo a quemarse viva, pero no se fue sino antes decir lo ultimo:_

_-__**¡Todos ustedes creen que me vencieron! **__No es así, volveré, puedo ver en un futuro, a cuatro niños, cuatro jóvenes dignos de ser capoeristas ¡Solo es cuestión de esperar! Volveré, juro que voy a regresar para vengarme de ustedes, y pagaran mi tormento con la sangre de esos niños, ¡y no volveré sola! Sino acompañada… Nos volveremos a encontrar Teresa y Grinto, regresare solo para acabar con la descendencia de capoeristas, si yo no pude serlo, entonces nadie mas lo será __**¡ME VENGARE!**__ – Las llamas ya casi no dejaban nada de ella, solo se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas y el viento llevaba las llamas de fuego a las copas de los árboles incendiándolos poco a poco – Volveré, y me posesionare sobre la mas débil, en alguien que yo pueda manejar fácilmente y a mi gusto, ya verán ¡No esperen un futuro lleno de sonrisas y despreocupaciones! __**Van a sufrir ¡Lo juro! ¡Aunque no me lleve a todo el grupo de mocosos me llevare aunque sea a UNO de ellos, solo para amargarles la vida y no irme con las manos vacías! **__ – Rió maléficamente para que, en cuestión de segundos, se volvieran un montón de cenizas que iban tomando forma de muñeca, una exactamente igual a la apariencia humana de Samanta._

_Fue así, que el alma y cuerpo podrido e infestado de odio de esa mujer, se encerró dentro de aquella muñeca._

_Además de que cuando Samanta estuvo en el mundo divino, los meses, en el mundo real pasan a ser años divinos, eso explica su cambio de edad._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso, juro regresar y consumir su venganza, claramente dijo que su sufrimiento lo pagaríamos con la sangre de cuatro jovencitos capoeristas – Decía Grinto – En este caso…Son ustedes niños…

-Pero… Hay muchas cosas que no me quedaron claras – reclamo Paco confundido aun - ¿Hizo un trato con una divina bruja solo para vivir eternamente, regresar a este mundo y matar a todos? ¿Y como no cumplió con lo dicho el hechizo de la divina se rompió, lo que llevo a Samanta a quemarse viva en su prisión y al final juro venganza contra nosotros?

-Si ¬¬ ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? -_-°

-Si preste mucha atención n.n Pero solo quería aclarar :S

-Como sea, el punto es que, Samanta logro lo que quería, así como dijo, volvió y se posesiono sobre la mas vulnerable…

-…Pilar… - Dijeron todos en tono de tristeza

-…Pero, maestre ¿Usted sabia que todo esto pasaría? – Pregunto Azul

-No sabia cuando pasaría exactamente, pero una noche tuve un sueño premonitorio, advirtiéndome que la llegada de Samanta estaba cerca, y como no podía intervenir, decidí viajar hasta la casa de Teresa y verificar si la muñeca de Samanta seguía en su escondite, por eso antes de irme les advertí, solo quería que fueran precavidos a lo que les esperaba

-Cuando Grinto llego a mi casa, descubrimos que la muñeca había desaparecido… Tal como dijo mi hermana, ella misma se ocupo de regresar a Nova Nizza, y fue ahí que encontró a Pilar…

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa Serio?

-¿Qué uno de nosotros morirá?

-Pues bien ella juro llevarse a uno de ustedes, así que lo más probable es que… si algo llega a salir mal…O se lleva a uno…

-O los lleva a todos – Completo Teresa a lo cual las cara de miedo e inquietud de los tres niños fue notoria

-Todo saldrá bien niños… Créanme… - Dijo Grinto como apoyo

-Pero…Ella tiene a Pilar, además de que me queda la duda sobre Sentai ¿El de donde mierda salio? :S – Pregunto Paco

-Pues al parecer, ella dijo que no volvería sola, así que debió haber mezclado todas las almas que tenia dentro de ella y fusionándolas creo la extensión masculina de Sentai, supongo que eso fue para facilitarle las cosas y poder manipular a más de un solo Combo Niño

-Ya veo… Es muy lista… - Comento Azul

-¿Pilar estará bien estando con esa mujer? – Pregunto Serio preocupado

-Para serte sincero nose – Respondió Paco extrañamente serio – Me preocupa que ese desgraciado de Sentai le haga daño

-Ya veras que la recuperaremos - Trato de animar Azul

-Supongo… Creo que moriría si supiera que algo malo le paso, no podría soportarlo…Cuando vi sus repentinos cambios de animo supe enseguida que esa muñeca estupida tenia algo que ver, pero creo que quise negarme a la idea… Ahora que se que esta en un verdadero peligro, me hace un nudo en la garganta…

-Descuida, Samanta no va a ganar esta batalla – Dijo Cabeza Bernie saltando hasta Paco y subiéndose a su cabeza picuda – En todo caso si requerimos de algún sacrificio podemos usarte a ti, y decir que eres un puercoespín n.n

-Gracias eso me ayuda mucho ¬.¬

-Wow, yo sabia, sospechaba que algo extraño estaba pasando con Pilar… Pero ahora que me cuentan que fui esclavo de esa mujer me…Me deja sin palabras – Dice Serio – Lamento haberte mordido la espalda Serio ^_^°

-No hay problema n.n ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¬_¬

-**¡Ah, duele mucho! **– Se escucho fuera del escondite, instintivamente, todos guardaron silencio y pusieron mucha atención para tratar de oír algo mas, esa voz era muy familiar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Teresa a lo cual fue callada por Bernie

-No…ya no puedo, me duele demasiado… - Se escuchaba – Y tengo hambre de Moras :|

-**¡PILAR! **– Gritaron eufóricos los tres chicos levantándose de sus asientos y corriendo desesperadamente felices a la puerta, Pero Grinto los detuvo

-Un momento, paren su tren ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? Deben ser más precavidos ¬¬

-¡Abra Maestre es Pilar! :D

Grinto solo hizo una mueca de sospecha y muy lentamente y de manera silenciosa fue quitando la seguridad de la puerta, una vez abierta esta, levanto con su palma el compartimiento y vio, entre la oscuridad la figura de algo alargado que se revolcaba en el piso

-No logro distinguir que es – Dijo – Pero se ve que esta sufriendo :|

-¡Déjeme ver! – Termino diciendo Paco subiéndose por la espalda de su maestre y saliendo de un golpe del escondite, al salir, logro notar muy claramente la figura y rostro de su amiga Pilar

-¡Pilar!

-…Duele mucho T^T ¿Eh? :| – Pronuncio la Iguana al ver a aquel moreno, se le hacia familiar, la hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento, no sabia porque, sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte y, con el solo verlo le daban ganas de sonreír.

-**¡PILAAAAAAAR! **– Dijeron Serio y Azul saliendo de la misma manera que Paco, todos, tirandose sobre Iguana para unirse los cuatro en un abrazo de grupo

-Pero que descuidados son -.-° - Refunfuño Grinto

-Déjalos Grinto – Dijo Teresa – Al parecer Samanta no tiene tanto control sobre la niña… Algo me dice que si podemos ganar esta batalla

-¿Tu crees?

-Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien… Si corremos con suerte, talvez ninguno de estos niños tenga que partir**… **Créeme, la fe es lo que mas nos ayudara a seguir adelante

-Creo en tus palabras Teresa, siempre supiste que decir

-Gracias – Termino diciendo ella, mientras ambos miraban a los cuatro jovencitos abrazándose entre si, felices de tenerse nuevamente como amigos, juntos y sin nadie que los separe…Por ahora.

-Sanemos la herida de Pilar, comamos algo y vayamos a dormir… Mañana nos espera un gran y difícil día – Dijo Bernie con una sonrisa calida, y tenía razón… Mañana se les venia un gran problema.

**Continuara…**

_**Bueno, leído al Fin ^^**_

_**Ojala os halla sido de su agrado :D **_

_**Aaa porque hablaba raro la Mina (? **_

_**¡Nos vemos Leemos! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Agonía*_

_¡Sufro demasiado LPM! T_T_

_Bueno, solo diré que no estuve en mi casa por Dos días, ajam yes, dos días ¬¬ ¿Por qué? Okey se que no les interesa mi vida personal pero les cuento igual e.e_

_Los que sean de Argentina Bs. As van a saber de todo lo que hablo xD_

_Ayer fui a Ezeiza, Monte Grande, de ahí nos volvimos a Ezeiza y nos quedamos a dormir en lo de la hermana de una amiga, al otro día, viaje en colectivo, viaje en Tren hasta Constitución, de ahí al Abasto, recorrí cada Puta tienda de ropa de todo el puto Shopping, y para ese entonces mis pies ya habían dejado la vida terrenal en este mundo._

_Después, ahí en el Abasto me subí al Barco Pirata y…_

_**¡FUE LO MAAS! JAMAS HABIA TENIDO TANTO MIEDO EN MI FUCKER VIDA!**__ XD _

_Dios quiero subirme otra vez :D_

_Y bueno, después del Abasto viaje en tren, camine por casi todo Monte Grande jugando con ese carnaval de payasos que había xD, y viaje en colectivo hasta las Toscas y de ahí camine hasta mi casa._

_Ajam si ¡Vivo a 5 cuadras de las Toscas! :D _

_Visítenme__ y tomamos unos Mates :B_

_Sobretodo vos TG, anda pendeja contémonos la Vida xD Wee (? :|_

_El tema es que __**¡ESTOY HECHA MIERDAAA! **_

_Si, eso lo describe bien e.e_

_Así que nada, __me duele __**TODOOOOOOOO**_

_¡Disfruten el Cap 11 de Samanta! :D_

_Los Combo Niños son propiedad de: __Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle_

Samanta la muñeca de Trapo: "El Osito Gris"

-Diablos… Estoy muy cansado - Dijo Sentai disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos, tan solo unas horas sin su alma principal, en este caso, Serio.

Ahora para vivir solo le quedaban las almas de reserva, que en si, eran las mismas que lo mantenían a el en el mundo de los vivos. – Ya no puedo, queda muy lejos T_T – Termino rindiéndose el malvado personaje arrodillándose en el suelo, cansado como nunca antes de haber caminado kilómetros, además, no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para usar sus tentáculos, es mas, a este ritmo no estaba seguro si aun los conservaba con vida, vaya, la muerte se acercaba rápidamente a el, si no recuperaba un alma pura en los próximos dos días y medio que le quedaban, moriría.

Finalmente, Sentai se quedo ahí tirado unos minutos en la hierba de aquel bosque, cerro los ojos un momento tratando de descansar, lo que le dio el resultado de quedarse dormido a mitad del bosque a horas casi de la madrugada.

Una patada sorpresiva tira la puerta de la presidencia abajo, de esta, entra Samanta completamente decidida a hacer correr sangre.

Y al entrar, la única persona que encontró dentro del lugar fue a la Alcaldesa de Nova Nizza, quien la mujer había visto a su ciudad caer a pedazos desde su ventana, sin nada que pudiera hacer, en realidad, se encontraba completamente aterrada.

-Deseo ver a quien este encargado de esta ciudad – Ordeno la ojiazules de cabello negro, enseguida, la rubia persona de la alcaldesa se paro firme frente a ella

-Yo soy a quien buscas – Dijo

-Perfecto – Sonrío – Solo tengo cuatro palabras que decirte antes de cortarte la cara con mis perfectas y afiladas uñas – Amenazo – Entrégame la banda presidencial – Sus uñas de pronto crecen de manera repentina y su filo brillante rozaba la mejilla de la mujer

-¿Para que la quieres?

-¿Qué no es obvio? De ahora en adelante,** YO** gobierno Nova Nizza

-Sueña querida – Rió la mujer – Nova Nizza será tuya sobre mi cadáver – Respondió con firmeza, pero con miedo en sus ojos

-¿Así? Yo te dejare en claro esto: La ciudad va a ser mía, por las buenas… O por las malas… - Samanta sonrió casi Psicopatamente y encarando el rostro asustado de la alcaldesa, jalo de su Banda y se la coloco ella – Como veras, la violencia no resuelve nada querida

-Entrégame eso – Ordeno

-Sueña ajajá, ahora, si no te molesta, te mandare a un bonito y muy tranquilo lugar donde no tendrás que ver como destruyo todo lo que alguna vez fue vida en Nova Nizza – Seguido de eso, Samanta golpeo con sus garras a la mujer, la cual cayo metros atrás y se choco contra un librero.

El golpe había sido certero, la mujer ni lo había sentido casi; Cuando el frío de las uñas de Samanta traspaso la primer capa de su piel, no alcanzo ni a sentir el insoportable dolor de su mandíbula partirse en dos que ya estaba muerta.

-Pilar estas lastimada, entra – Dijo Azul viendo la herida ya infectada de la Iguana, la cual la miraba a ella y a todos con cierta confusión, como si no supiera quienes eran pero que les tenia una ciega confianza - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la Rubia viendo el rostro de su amiga. Pilar lentamente ante la pregunta llevo su mano al cabello de Azul y acaricio el mismo, algo sorprendida dijo:

-…Azul…

En ese momento todos mantuvieron silencio sorprendidos, al parecer, no recordaba claramente quienes eran las personas que pertenecían a su pasado, el control se Samanta sobre la mente de Pilar era poderoso, pero no tanto como hacerla olvidar por completo una vida entera.

-Si… Soy Azul – Dijo la rubia sonriendo feliz, lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo, así, ayudo a Pilar a levantarse junto con Paco, pero al querer entrar a su escondite, la puerta de entrada disparo una luz celeste contra Pilar lanzándola lejos y contra unos árboles.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Cabeza atónito a aquella extraña reacción

-Oh no – Dijo Teresa – Como lo siento, yo antes de entrar a la guarida puse un conjuro sobre este, un conjuro que impide que cualquier presencia maligna pueda ingresar, así bueno… Estaríamos mas a salvo – La culpa le comía el pecho muy lentamente

-Que bien y que mal – Dijo Serio yendo por Pilar, quien no tenia herida alguna mas que la de antes, al menos el conjuro no hería a nadie, ya que era magia Blanca, de la que no hace daño ni al mas malvado.

-Bueno, ¿y no hay alguna manera de quitarlo?

-Puedo pero, de no ser por este conjuro, Samanta nos hubiera encontrado hace rato y bueno, ya saben lo que pasaría si eso ocurre

-Comprendo, bueno, yo me quedare afuera con Pilar, para que no este sola y no pase peligros – Se ofreció Grinto

-Yo también me quedo – Siguió Paco

-No, tu iras a –

-Y yo – Dijo Serio

-Pero –

-Y yo también me quedo – Termino Azul, los tres, haciendo una fila firmes a su decisión

-Pero, pero…

-Ya cállate y déjalos que son tres contra un viejo decrepito ¬¬ - Opino Bernie

-Bien, pero antes que nada, hagamos una fogata que la noche enfría… - Dijo Teresa, esa noche, ella y Bernie serian quienes dormirían dentro, los demás, estarían con Pilar afuera, algo podrían lograr si al menos, hacían todo por tratar de recuperar la memoria de Pilar.

Sentai, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el pasto, es despertado por un fuertísimo golpe en la cabeza, causado por una rama. Aquel golpe lo hizo despertarse asustado y como resultado se puso en guardia en seguida.

Con los puños en frente de posición defensiva, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto frente a el, a una chica mas o menos de su edad, 22 años, ojos cafés, piel blanca, cabello no muy corto castaño, y vestía toda ropa blanca, y detrás de ella, resguardada detrás de su largo vestido blanco, había una pequeña niña, blanca de piel también, ojos miel y cabello café mas oscuro, la niña, escondida como dije, estaba casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto con semblante molesto pero intrigado

-**¡Tu! ¡Desgraciado! ¡No te me acerques! **– Grito la chica mayor amenazándolo con la enorme rama que sostenía en sus manos llenas de anillos - **¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí! ¡Imbecil! De aquí no te iras vivo ¡¿Me oíste? ¡TE MATARE! **– Grito completamente histérica la chica, corriendo hacia el con la rama dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sentai aun conservando su agilidad, dio un salto en el aire y de una patada dejo a la chica en el suelo.

-¿Quién te crees estupida? – Dijo Sentai furioso sacando sus garras negras – Te acabas de ganar la matada del siglo – Pero cuando estaba por saltar sobre la chica, la niña, la mas pequeña se tomo de la bata negra de el, impidiéndole el salto, Sentai, furioso desvió la vista hacia lo que colgaba de su bata, y vio sorprendido a la niña, llorando con un oso de peluche en su brazo izquierdo, suplicando que no le hiciera daño a su hermana.

Sentai estaba por golpear a la niña, pero no puedo… No supo que fue lo que paso, pero su instinto de matar desapareció cuando vio el inocente rostro de la niña suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos que no le hiciera daño a su hermana Mayor.

Unos momentos después de verla llorar, sus garras negras se guardaron, y lentamente se tranquilizo, tanto, que se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y mirándola atento, vio que ella estaba asustada, pero no sabia, había algo en ella que le causaba mucha paz, tanta tranquilidad el verla le quito todo deseo de desmembrar y, aunque no podía creerlo, una sonrisa no sicópata se pinto en sus labios.

-**¡Carolina aléjate de ese asesino! **– Grito la chica adulta, partiendo la rama en dos, quedándose con la parte mas afilada y corriendo hacia Sentai, clavo entonces esta rama en la espalda, pensando que había logrado matarlo. **Error**.

La espalda de el, lo que lo formaba como _"Humano",_ era como una masa viscosa verde muy oscuro que al ingresar la rama afilada a su cuerpo, esta piel viscosa, se trago la misma haciéndola desaparecer, sin dejarle ningún raspón o hacerle sentir ningún dolor.

Sentai, segundos después de ese ataque, se incorporo y quedo cara a cara con la chica, ella, aterrada, solo cerro los ojos esperando que el cortara su cara con sus colmillos, pero al no sentir nada, abrió un solo ojo, y al hacerlo, lo único que sintió fue un golpecito en la cabeza y a Sentai decir:

-…Buen intento… -3-

-¿Qu- Que haces? – Pregunto ella empujándolo

-Soy inmortal ^^ Por ahora ._. Nada puede hacerme daño n.n

-… ¡Maldito! – Grito molesta la chica para pegarle una cachetada, pero el detuvo el golpe y la miro fijo, sonriendo egocéntricamente.

-Para tu tren niña… Que no es fácil derrotarme…

-… Hermana… - Dijo la niña pequeña, Carolina, con su osito y jalando del vestido de su hermana – El no es malo – Dijo con un dedo en su pequeña boca, a lo cual Sentai se sitio algo ofendido, pero tranquilo.

-¿De que hablas niña? ¡Recuerda que este maldito destruyo nuestra casa! – Intenta quitarse las manos de encima.

-Manita… No es malo, yo lo vi, no quiere hacer daño… - Fue lo único que dijo Carolina, transportando su paz y confianza a su hermana

Sentai soltó entonces la mano de la chica y se alejo de un salto, no vaya a ser que lo golpe de sorpresa.

-Vámonos Carolina – Dijo la muchacha marcando en su rostro una mirada de odio en Sentai, inmediatamente la niña asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de irse, le entrego su oso de peluche a Sentai, quien sorprendido lo tomo con su mano izquierda, viendo como ambas se alejaban de el.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue inspeccionar el osito gris, lo que noto, fue que estaba bañado en sangre, así como ambas chicas lo estaban también.

-Esa chica… - Dijo - Siento que la conozco, y la pequeña… Carolina, nose porque me hace sentir tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan… Feliz…

-Listo, con esto sanara tu herida Pilar - Dijo Teresa vendando el abdomen de Pilar que había dejado su forma de Iguana y volvía a su apariencia humana de antes.

-Eh… Gracias señora… - Dijo nerviosa

-¿Te sientes bien Pilar? – Pregunto Grinto acariciando la cabellera de la morena

-S-Si, aunque… tengo un poco de hambre ^^°

-Toma – Le dio Paco un platón de moras, manzanas, uvas, bananas, melón, peras y frutillas.

La morena acepto agradecida pero algo desconfiada ya que bueno, seguía desconociendo a las personas de su alrededor, y cuando tomo el platón, las manos de ella se rozaron con las de Paco, inmediatamente, un rojo se apodero de su cara, estaba apenada.

-Lo siento, es que, no te conozco bien – Dijo Pilar como excusa

-Tranquila – Respondió Paco asimilando que no le importaba mucho, cuando en realidad… **¡Si le importaba!** Tantos años juntos como hermanos y ahora… esto, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Y no lo noto, sino hasta hace pocas horas que, al sentir que todo estaba perdido, que su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba bajo los poderes del enemigo, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien tan especial como ella estaba en peligro, le cerraba el corazón, así es, sentía como un miedo, no tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a el, sino a ella, o a cualquiera de sus seres queridos, pero en especial… A ella, a Pilar.

El solo pensar que su cuerpo y su mente eran controlados como un títere le hervía la sangre.

Así que al verla allí, al lado de el, comiendo tranquila, casi tan, ella, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin dudas y hasta ahora, era el mejor momento que había pasado y jamás noto… Lo mucho que la quería, sin ella, el no era Paco.

Verla sonreír, avergonzarse, mirar, respirar, moverse, el solo hecho de que respirara lo hacia una persona feliz y, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era verla tranquila y feliz al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Samanta! **¡Samanta!** – Gritaba Sentai caminando por las destruidas calles de Nova Nizza, al fin había logrado llegar y viendo en si como la lava volcánica se había convertido en roca, los cuerpos sin vida de alrededor dispersaban unas pequeñas luces blancas que volaban hasta la alcaldía, sin dudas, Sentai supo enseguida que esas luces eran almas, así que las siguió, allí, entro a la alcaldía y encontró a Samanta, sentada en una silla importada, con las piernas sobre el escritorio y puliéndose las uñas con un pedazo de hueso _"Humano"_ – Samanta ¿Qué onda con esa banda? – Pregunto el al ver la banda colgando del cuello de ella

-Era la "Corona" de la antigua alcaldesa – Respondió ella llena de orgullo

-¿Y ella donde esta?

-¿Y tu de donde crees que saque yo este hueso? ¬.¬

-Samanta, eso es cruel hasta para mi D: - Ve las almas pequeñas que ingresaban al cuerpo de ella - ¿Estas absorbiendo almas?

-Si, ¿Quieres una? – Pregunto ella tomando una con su mano y lanzándola al pecho de Sentai, enseguida esta luz, ingreso en el.

-…Gracias… Samanta – Dijo culpable

-¿Qué es eso? ¬¬

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, el oso de peluche que traes ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Ah, este yo… Se lo quite a… el cadáver de una niña… - Mintió.

-Ah – Ella no le cree - ¿Dónde dejaste a Pilar?

-En el bosque, supongo que se habrá quedado dormida, con la herida que tenia, dudo que se halla podido mover

-Bien, mañana a primera hora de la mañana ve a ver si se encuentra bien

-¿Te preocupa?

-No… Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi fuente de vida – Dice - ¿Encontraste a nuestros queridos amigos y familia? – Refiriéndose sarcástica a los Combo Niños y los tres adultos

-Eh no… Auque me hubiera encantado, ya comienzo a sentir los síntomas de no tener mi propia alma

-Es verdad… Estas mas pálido u.u – Samanta se para de aquella silla y camina hacia el, tirando el hueso al suelo – Haber déjame ver una cosa – Se acerca a el cara a cara y posa su blanca mano fría sobre la frente de Sentai, este sorprendido por la acción no esperada de ella, se ruboriza un poco – Mmm… Te vas a enfermar Sentai… - Dijo – Duerme, mañana estarás peor

-Sa-Samanta – Dijo atónito

Samanta, por **¡Primera vez en la vida!** Sonríe honestamente a su contraparte, el responde sonriendo tímidamente y se sienta en un sofá que había detrás de el.

-Si necesitas mas almas para no tener que morir tan rápido, puedes usar todas las que salgan de los cuerpos de los ciudadanos muertos, al menos te quitaran el dolor a medida que tus síntomas empeoren

-Gracias, Samanta – Sentai sonríe algo nervioso y cierra los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre el almohadón del sillón, en cuestión de minutos, se queda dormido, y el oso de peluche que sostenía cayo al suelo.

Samanta lo tomo y sonrío viendo como el peluche estaba cubierto de sangre, y macabramente dijo en un susurro:

-Al parecer… Te cruzaste con Milagros y Carolina – Deja caer al oso – Me encargare de matarla antes de que vuelvas a tener contacto con ella o con su molesta hermana menor… - Y dicho esto, sonrío, camino de nuevo hacia el sillón y sintiendo las almas entrar a su cuerpo, se quedo ella dormida también.

Ya todos habían cenado, las heridas mas graves y las de menor importancia habían sido curadas un poco, Teresa finalmente se había quedado dormida, al parecer, no dentro de la guarida como estaba acordado, Grinto ya se encontraba en la estratosfera del sueño profundo, Azul había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Serio y este, como dos horas después de contemplar la carita soñadora de su amada, se quedo dormido también, en cambio Pilar aun estaba despierta, ya que estaba insegura, tenia miedo aun de lo que pudiera pasar; Su cabeza era un desastre, eran muchas cosas extrañas pasando en muy poco tiempo, no recordaba casi nada de su pasado, sentía desconfianza de quienes la rodeaban ahora, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz a su lado, sin dudas, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos extraños y diferentes. Y finalmente Paco, quien tenía al maestre Bernie durmiendo sobre su picuda cabeza, y no podía dormir solo por esa razón, había decidió no cerrar los ojos hasta no ver que la morena de ojos Esmerada estuviera segura y dormida.

Era difícil pero, esa noche había acabado al fin, ya era tarde, necesitaba descanso, y cuando vio que Pilar había cerrado los ojos, se resigno tranquilo a dormir el.

-¿Quién era el Manita? – Pregunto Carolina a su hermana mayor, Milagros

-Nadie, una persona que no merece ni que gasten letras en nombrarlo ¬¬ - Respondo Milagros echando otro pedazo de madera al fuego que las iluminaba en plena noche – Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta el Sr. Nuku? – Pregunto refiriéndose al osito gris

-Se lo regale al chico que te quiso pegar ^^

-**¿¡QUE! ¡Carolina!** Ese oso te lo dieron… - Hace una pausa – Mama y papa…

-Lose… - Se calla unos segundos – Pero, se que me lo devolverá, lo cuidara mucho y cuando lo vea otra vez me lo quedra devolver – Dijo llena de alegría

-Carolina, no, no puedes volver a ver a ese chico, es malo ¡Mato a mama! ¡A Papa! Quemo nuestra casa **¡No es mas que un criminal!**

-Pero, yo lose, mañana lo veré de nuevo D:

-No

-Pero Hermana –

-**¡Dije que no! **– Grita – Ya no me queda nada, no tengo mas nada que perder en este mundo, Carolina, solo me quedas tú… Si a ti te pasa algo es… Como la muerte anunciada para mi, no puedo permitir que ese chico te encuentre…

Carolina guardo silencio, a pesar de tener solo 7 años y medio, entendió perfectamente lo que Milagros le explicaba, y como la perdida de sus padres también le dolía, no se quiso oponer mas contra las palabras firmes de su hermana.

Pero aun así, Carolina estaba segura de que mañana vería a ese muchacho, tenia cara de amable, aterrador, pero en el fondo amable, además de que… Su sonrisa era muy honesta.

Estaba segura, mañana lo vería, y sabía que era peligroso, pero su corazoncito de corta edad le decía que era bueno, en el fondo…. Muy en el fondo, en un rincón oscuro, húmedo, podrido y escondido del corazón, encerrado dentro de un cobre de Titanio con 34 llaves y dos candados…Muuuuuuy por debajo de este, ahí, en lo mas profundo de todo lo conocido por el hombre, Sentai era Bueno.

Pero repito**, ¡EN EL FONDO!** Tipo un subte, o mas abajo que una fosa séptica e.e (?

Como sea, la pequeña Carolina sabia que Mañana lo vería, mañana… Estaría con el.

¿Cómo reaccionara Sentai ante la presencia de la niña?

O mejor dicho:

¿Estará vivo para mañana?

**Continuara…**

_Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a ver una Película de Terror a mi Cuarto, mientras tomo Mate Claro xD _

_¡Bye! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! Y si, finalmente lo subo… Con tres o dos días de retraso -3-**_

_**Eeeeeeen fin n.n**_

_**Este será TALVEZ el penúltimo capitulo**_

_**Ajam si **_

_**¡LLEGA A SU FIN FINALMENTE! :D**_

_**Cuando suba el próximo cap me asegurare de dejar los agradecimientos e.e **_

_**Los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Samanta la muñeca de Trapo:**** "¿Todo esta por regresar a la normalidad?"**

Luego del primer día del desastre

El sol sale al fin, dejando ver nuevamente la Nova Nizza destruida de hace horas atrás.

Hoy, pareciera ser un día favorable para salir a dar un paseo pero, ¿Cómo salir al parque cuando en las calles había cientos y cientos de cadáveres descomponiéndose?

-¡Ay ya no soporto esta peste! – Se escucho un grito femenino que provenía del interior de la alcaldía - ¡Estos cadáveres apestan demasiado! – Grito Samanta asomándose por la ventana y cubriéndose la nariz furiosa, acababa de despertar – ¡Me canse! – Dijo de repente para levantar sus manos y expulsar de sus manos luces brillantes que salieron disparadas como torpedos, todas cayendo sobre los cuerpos podridos de los ciudadanos, y por unos minutos, la ciudad entera se inundo en un As de luces resplandecientes que segaban a cualquiera, cuando estas desaparecieron, los cuerpos se encontraban en perfecto estado. Muertos, pero no del todo.

-¿¡Que haces! – Exclamo Sentai acercándose completamente sorprendido, pero algo en su cara era diferente, estaba pálido, sudaba mucho y se movía muy lentamente

-Ya no soporto este olor a podrido, a sangre, a transpiración, odio el olor a **NO **vida ¬¬ - Dijo ella – Devolví parte de lo que robe de esos cuerpos para evitar que se descompongan u.u

-¡Samanta tu no eres Dios!

-¿Y? ¬¬ Tengo el poder suficiente como para serlo :)

-¿Te das cuentas al menos de que… al haber hecho esto todas estas personas podrían volver a la vida?

-Si yase, si yo llegara a ser derrotada, todas las almas que consumí serian devueltas y esta mugrosa ciudad volvería a plagarse de humanos, ya lo se ¬¬

-¿Entonces? ¬¬°

-Tranquilo, nadie puede vencerme – Respondió completamente segura

Sentai solo giro los ojos y camino, lenta y dolorosamente hasta la puerta

-Voy por Pilar – Dijo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¬¬

-¡No puedes salir! ¿¡Que no ves que te estas muriendo! ¡Te quedas!

-Bueno esta bien no voy por Pilar – Grito, a lo cual Samanta dio un suspiro de alivio – Pero iré en busca de Serio

-**¿¡Quee!**

-Nos vemos a la noche Samanta

-**¡Sentai vuelve aquí! **– Ordeno, clavo en la espalda de el una mirada fría y penetrante, ciertamente Sentai podía sentir la mirada furiosa de su "Compañera" pero juntando valor dijo – Nos vemos – Y dicho esto salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que, detrás de ella quedaba Samanta con la mirada fría… Pero preocupada.

Pensó que lo mejor seria mandar a alguien que cuide debidamente de el, y con sus poderes mentales y aprovechando el poder que tenia sobre Pilar, comenzó a llamarle telepáticamente.

_*Pilaaar*_

La morena estaba desayunando con todos en el bosque, cuando de pronto dejo caer el tazón de comida de sus manos y su cuerpo quedo como tabla.

_*Pilar*_

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Serio viendo la extraña reacción de la chica

_*__**¡Pilar!**__*_

Y dicho esto, la luz verde cubrió a la morena transformándola en Iguana y segundo después salio corriendo en cuatro patas a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde va? O_O – Pregunto Azul

-**¡Síganla! Va a donde esta Samanta **– Grito Teresa corriendo detrás de la Iguana, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, todos se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo detrás de la chica completamente hipnotizada por el llamado de su Ama.

-Hermana tengo hambre D: - Decía Carolina caminando al lado de Milagros, ambas se dirigían a Nova Nizza.

-Ten, se feliz con una manzana – Dijo ella sacando de su bolso una manzana y dándosela a su hermana menor.

-**¡Abejaaaaaaaas! **– Escucharon un grito proveniente detrás de ellas, miraron para atrás viendo que Sentai corría hacia ellas aterrado - **¡Abejas! **– Grito nuevamente el pasando entre las dos, y cuando ambas hermanas vieron la cantidad masiva de abejas aproximándose a ellas comenzaron a correr al lado de el.

-¡Hola Sentai! ~ :3 – Dijo Carolina aferrándose a la pierna de Sentai mientras el corría

-Carolina no lo dejas correr D: - Dijo Milagros

-¡Tengo una idea! – Anuncio el viendo la rama de un árbol, intento entonces, con todo su esfuerzo sacar sus tentáculos, pero de los cientos que tenia solo pudo sacar uno, en fin, lanzo su tentáculo hasta la rama del árbol y tomando a Milagros de la cintura y teniendo a Carolina aferrada a su pierna dio un salto, dejando a los tres sobre el árbol y a las abejas confundidas pasándose de largo.

-Que astuto :S – Opino Milagros sorprendida por el buen plan proveniente del imbecil ese.

-¡Hermana, Hermana! – Grito asustada Carolina – Algo le pasa a Sentai – Decía casi llorando

Milagros noto enseguida que Sentai se había quedado como "En un estado de sueño" y en esos segundos que lo miro fijo, el tentáculo que llevaba en la espalda se volvió ceniza.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto la menor

-Esta muy débil – Respondió ella notando que estaba pálido, su pulso era lento, sudaba mucho y pequeñas esferas brillantes comenzaban a aparecerle en la piel – Esta… Perdiendo la vida…

-¿Se dirige a la alcaldía? – Pregunto Bernie que estaba sobre la cabeza de Serio, en compañía de todos los que seguían a Pilar.

-¿Usted porqué no esta en la cabeza de Paco? ¬¬

-Porque el tiene el cabello muy duro y picudo U_U Es doloroso viajar en el D:

-Jum ¬_¬

-¡Esta entrando a la alcaldía! – Grito Azul, todos estaban por entrar cuando de pronto, de las puertas principales sale Samanta, descubriéndolos a todos frente a ella, y ellos, completamente sorprendidos e indefensos.

-¡Hay no! D: - Dijo Serio frenando de golpe, el, quien iba a la delantera, casi se choca contra la malvada villana

-Hola…Serio – Sonrió maléficamente

-Sa,sa,sa,sa,sa,sa…sam…Samanda ¡Samanta! D:

-¿Aterrado primor? – Dijo ella apretando su mejilla

-¡No lo toques bruja! – Grito Bernie saltando al brazo de la mujer y mordiéndola con fuerza

**-¡Aaaaahhhhh! ****Suéltame pedazo de roca despreciable** Dx – Gritaba Samanta con asco, sacudiendo su brazo mordido de arriba abajo - ¡Suéltame dije! – Termino diciendo arrojando a la cabeza contra Serio y ambos cayendo a los pies de Grinto. **(De aquí el Dibujo de DeviantART xD)**

-**¡BASURA! **– Grito furiosa, sacando de sus manos dos rayos azules, garras negras y saliendo de su espalda unas peludas patas de araña que uso para correr hasta donde estaba el grupo de capoeristas.

-**¡Aléjate no me toques! **Dx – Gritaba Azul pegándole con todas las formas que se le ocurrían ya que después de todo, Samanta parecía una araña mutante, y como ella odia a los insectos, no había nada peor que eso.

-¡Déjala no la molestes! Dx – Decía Serio subiéndose sobre Samanta/Arácnida y golpeándole la cabeza

-¡Ven Pilar! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Dijo Paco acercándose a la Iguana

-¡Déjame! – Ella golpeo su mano y se alejo unos pasos - ¿Qué le hacen a mi Ama?

-…Pilar… - De pronto cierta furia se apodero de el - **¡Pilar despierta maldita sea! ¡Deja de obedecerle a Samanta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!** – Decía el moreno sacudiéndola de un lado a otro – Vuelve… - Dijo entre lagrimas – Quiero que regreses, te extraño, necesito de ti Pilar… No quiero verte así, controlada por una bruja – Las lagrimas salían en una cantidad importante de sus ojos – Te quiero, aquí… A mi lado… Por favor, despierta… - Termino diciendo, llevando sus manos a la espalda y abrazándola muy tierna y fuertemente; Pilar, podía sentir en su escamosa piel de Iguana, las lagrimas de su amigo resbalar – Quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad… Regresa - Ella escucho sus palabras y correspondió al abrazo muy dulcemente, acaricio el picudo cabello de Paco una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo… - Dijo con mucha serenidad – Estoy segura de que mi Ama podrá ayudarte a encontrar a esa persona que tanto buscas…

-… - Un silencio profundo los invadió - ¡Maldición! **¡Maldita sea! **– Grito lleno de furia Paco, golpeando la pared con manos, pies, cabeza, **TODO**.

Y no muy lejos de ellos, se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre Samanta Araña, Grinto, Teresa, Serio y **TAL VEZ** Azul.

Mientras que Paco aun sufría por la **NO** despertacion de Pilar hacia la realidad.

_*Paco __golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared y dejando una enorme grieta en la misma*_

-Maldición, Maldición, Maldición – Repetía una y otra vez, maldiciendo a la existencia y todo lo que hubiera en ella

-Descuida, estoy segura de que mi Ama y mi Amo podrán ayudarte… Creo ._.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso hacer con tu querida Ama Pilar? – Dijo Paco de repente, pintándose en su cara una mirada demasiado extraña, casi sicópata y furiosa.

-¿Qué harás? – Pregunto intrigada

-Me entregare a tu ama… Completamente, seré así como tu… Su esclavo personal…

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! Ven, te llevare con mi ama, ella te robara el alma y después de eso jamás podrás escapar de ella – Decía llena de alegría la chica, llevando al moreno de la mano hasta donde estaba Samanta arácnida, peleando contra Azul **(Si alguien se acuerda a como se pelean Dexter y Cerebro, bueno, ASI se pelean Samanta y Azul jajajaa xDDD )**

-Si… - Dijo Paco viendo como ambos se acercaban a la malvada mujer – Pero antes Pilar… - Dijo frenando de golpe y chocando a la morena contra el, manteniéndola cara a cara, una mirada intensa se mantuvo unos segundos y, cuando todo parecía calmarse, el la tomo del mentón y planto en sus labios un rápido beso – Si llego a perder esta pelea, solo quería que supieras esto… - Dijo el, separándose de el y corriendo con Samanta, interviniendo entre ella y Azul.

-¡Samanta!

-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-Quiero ser tu esclavo, lo decidí… No quiero vivir una pelea que no puedo ganar, como dije, quiero servirte a ti, mi Kaichou… **(WE xD)**

Todos, y cuando digo todos **¡TODOS! **Mirando con cara de **¿¡WTF! **

-**¿¡Que demonios haces! **– Le pregunto Serio

-Se lo que quiero, si, eso es lo que quiero, servir de por vida a esta hermosa mujer – Decía refiriéndose a cierta villana malvada

-Esto es inesperado O_O – Dijo – Pero… Si así lo quieres… - Sus patas de Araña se unieron entre si, formando un circulo celeste que en cuestión de segundos, había salido disparada contra Paco, esta luz, ingreso dentro del moreno y segundos después de haber entrado, volvió a salir, ahora, con una pequeña luz blanca, ambas, ingresaron a Samanta. Momentos después, Paco cayó al suelo, estaba pálido y ya no tenía pupilas ni nada, solo ojos blancos sin vida, épico, sin alma.

-**¡NOOO! **– Grito Teresa

-Que estupida decisión Aajajajajjaa – Rió Samanta, sintiendo como su poder incrementaba ya con el alma del moreno.

-¡No! ¡Imbecil! – Dijo Serio sintiendo como la ira y la impotencia crecían en su pecho - **¿¡Porque demonios lo hiciste! **– Grito al cielo descargando lo más que pudo toda esa ira.

-¿No lo vas a ayudar? – Pregunto molesta Carolina viendo como a Milagros casi ni le importaba la vida de Sentai

-No es nuestro problema

-¡Si lo es! Necesita ayuda y nosotras podemos dársela

-No, sabes que no se lo merece

-No me iré de su lado – Termino diciendo Carolina tomando el brazo del dormido y agotado villano

-Carolina no lo hagas más difícil e irritante

-No quiero u.u

-¡Carolina!

-¡No!

-… - Un silencio sepulcral invade el lugar, ambas hermanas se miran fijamente esperando la reacción de la otra, hasta que una luz semi-brillante empieza a Salir del pecho de Sentai, y seguido de eso, el despierta pero… No muy bien.

-**¡AAAAHG! **– Grito de repente tomándose el pecho completamente adolorido

-¡¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Carolina separándose de el ya que la reacción la había asustado

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ayudarlo Carolina – Dijo Milagros abrazando a su hermana – si no consigue un alma dentro de poco va a morir

-¡No! – Exclamo ella llorando

Mientras, en la pelea de Nova Nizza…

-**¡Paco! **– Dijo Azul acercándose al moreno que estaba en el suelo

-**¡Amo Sentai!** – Grito Pilar preocupada de la nada, donde segundo después salio corriendo en dirección al bosque

-**¡Sentai! **– Exclamo seguida de ella Samanta quien, con sus poderes de Araña corrió a una velocidad increíble detrás de Pilar, por primera vez, se la veía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Teresa

-Nose pero ¡Vamos detrás de ellas! – Dijo Grinto – Debe ser algo en verdad importante como para que se vayan de esa forma – Tomo el cuerpo vacío de Paco en su espalda y corrieron todos detrás de la malvada villana.

-Hermana… Tengo un mal presentimiento – Decía Carolina abrazada a las piernas de ella

-Yo también, será mejor que nos - -

Y el ruido del caerse de un árbol se presento no muy lejos de ellas

-¿Y eso?

-Es… - La abraza mas fuerte – Samanta…

-¡Amo! – Grito Pilar saliendo de unos arbustos con su respectiva forma de Iguana

-¡Sentai! – Se escucho por otro lado, saliendo una enorme y aterradora araña, ósea, Samanta.

Y del otro lado del bosque salieron los demás, todos, llegando casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? *dish* - Pregunto Milagros completamente sorprendida

-**¡**Tú**! **– Dijo Samanta – Tú eres la mocosa que baja las defensas de Sentai

-¿Qué yo que? ._.

-Ahg… Samanta – Pronuncio Sentai casi sin poder hablar y viendo como las bolas cristalinas brillantes salían casi disparadas de su cuerpo, haciéndolo desaparecer poco a poco – Ayúdame…

-Sentai… - Dijo la mujer volviendo a su forma humana – Te dije que te quedaras en la alcaldía, conmigo, idiota, si me hubieras obedecido no estarías tan mal… - Decía ella acariciando la mejilla de el y el colocando su mano sobre la de ella

-Samanta… - Dijo – Fue divertido…

-No, no hables como si todo esto fuera a terminar…

-Sam, sabes bien que ya termino, para mí… - Ambas contrapartes que parecieran odiarse mutuamente como hermanos se miraron fijo a la cara, ambos querían llorar pero por orgullo no lo hacían – Perdón, como contraparte de "La gran Samanta" fui un fracaso… Lamento… La vergüenza que te hice pasar…

-¿Qué? No, olvídate, ninguna vergüenza – Acaricia su cabellera negra – Vas a estar bien Sentai, tu sabes que si

-… - Sonríe – No quieras negar la situación… Solo mírame, ya no tengo piernas, las almas que me componen regresan con sus respectivos dueños, y ahora que los cuerpos no pueden pudrirse, esas personas volverán a la vida…

-No, yo no lo permitiré… - Dijo molesta – Aun, aun tengo dos almas bajo mi poder ¿Puedo darte una no?

-…No la quiero…

-¿Qué…Que dices? ¿¡Porque no la quieres!

-Prefiero irme pensando que no fui tan mala persona, además, hay dos niñas que me mostraron que ser malo no es la vida que te promete alegría eterna

-Eres un completo imbecil - Se altera un poco - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tú sientes ese afecto hacia ellas solo porque la mayor parte de almas que te componen son almas de las personas que amaban o sentían algún cariño hacia ellas **¡No te dejes engañar!**

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Sentai desaparece y lo único que queda ahora son los hombros y la cabeza.

-Hermana… - Decía llorando Carolina

-No vayas, es peligroso – La retuvo a su lado

-…Sentai…No… - Termino diciendo Samanta, olvidando su orgullo de villana y llorando a su contraparte - ¿Sabes? Eres un desgraciado incluso cuando te estas muriendo, tonto…

-Y tu seguirás siendo viva o muerta la misma gritona enojona caprichosa que le desea el Agh… Mal a los demás…

-Sabía que esas mocosas te harían débil

-Adiós Samanta… Continua sin mi… - Sentai al ver que de el solo quedaba la cabeza empezó a despedirse con una sonrisa

-No, **¡No! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!** – Grito furiosa la mujer, y sin siquiera pensar las consecuencias, alzo sus manos al cielo, acumulando en ellas una energía, una bola brillante de muchos colores y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente grande y potente, mientras todos miraban en silencio y callados, en si, nadie podía creer que, la mala, la cruel, la villana de Samanta este haciendo algo que arriesgara la vida de ella con tal de mantener a Sentai, **A SENTAI** con vida - **¡No permitiré que te vayas!**

-¡Espere Ama Samanta, va a provocar un colapso de almas! – Advirtió Pilar

-¡Cállate! – Ordeno ella acumulando más almas en esa bola brillante

-¡Samanta no…Detente! – Dijo Sentai – ¡Si no puedes controlar tantas almas fuera de tu cuerpo las perderás, volverán a sus respectivos cuerpos, detente!

-Calla-te – Ya no puede mantener fuera toda ese energía poderosa de almas, si no podía con esa carga, todas las almas que había recolectado saldrían disparadas y volverían a sus cuerpos, regresando a si a todas las personas a la vida.

-Detente… - Dijo Sentai

Demasiado tarde, ni la misma Samanta pudo con tanta energía fuera, ya no pudo mantener, la bola brillante cristalina repleta de almas exploto, hubo una explosión de luces blancas que empujo a todos al suelo, y respecto a las luces, todas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, segundos después, Sentai, o lo que quedaba de el exploto en cientos de bolas brillantes y Samanta cayo al suelo agotada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto Azul que no había llegado a tocar el suelo ya que Serio amortiguo su caída, como siempre ¬¬°

Entonces, dos luces que parecían cometas por tener una extensa cola brillante, salieron volando libremente del interior de Samanta, ambas luces volaron hasta la altura de los árboles y segundos después, impactaron con fuerza en el pecho de Pilar y Paco, una a cada uno.

El impacto de aquellas luces llevo a ambos chicos chocar contra unos árboles, un humo comenzó a salir de su boca y cuando pudieron incorporarse, incluso Paco quien estaba inconciente, se paro, viendo que a la altura del pecho, tenia como la ropa quemada y de su boca, de ambos mejor dicho, salía un humo azulado que ingresaba a la boca de Samanta.

-¿Qué demonios? O_O

-…Se termino… - Susurro Grinto sorprendido – Si no me equivoco, Samanta estará demasiado débil como para seguir peleando, además, la contra parte de Sentai desapareció…ya no tiene energías, no tiene respaldo, no hay nada que la mantenga con vida en este mundo, sino me equivoco, todo llego a su fin…

-No…creas que me vencieron… - Dijo Samanta intentando levantarse pero ni eso puede hacer - **¡Diablos! **… - Recuerda - Díganme… ¿Y Sentai?

-Supongo que ese espacio vacío bajo este árbol tiene la respuesta – Dijo Teresa señalando el lugar donde hace pocos minutos estaba Sentai agonizando.

-…No… - Dijo Samanta rompiendo en llanto - **¡Estupido! ¡Era demasiado débil!**

-Samanta – Dijo Teresa – Esto ya termino ¿No prefieres irte dignamente? Por favor, mira a donde te llevo todo este rencor… En tan solo un día y medio mataste a cientos, destruiste una ciudad entera, incluso tu misma te hiciste daño ¿Ves lo que ganas deseando únicamente maldad? Es hora de rendirse hermana…

-¿Qué…que? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué? **¿¡Que!** O_O – Dijo Pilar como despertando de un sueño que parecía eterno, al abrir los ojos y volver a ser ELLA se sintió como adolorida, obvio, y como que acababa de salir de una prisión, una caja donde no podía siquiera respirar, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado con Serio y ya luego, se encontró en el bosque, rodeada de conocidos y no conocidos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y Samanta? – Le siguió Paco igual de perdido que ella

-¡Chicos! – Exclamaron Serio y Azul uniendo a los cuatro en un abrazo algo… Doloroso, digamos que arrojarse todos al suelo no es una experiencia muy agradable.

-Volvemos a estar juntos – Dijo Serio

-Siempre estaremos juntos – Siguió Paco adolorido

-**¡NO! **– Grito Carolina con su angelical cara llena de lagrimas, algo la inquietaba, estaba molesta pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué la hacia sentirse así?

**Continuara…**

_**¡CHA CHAAAAAAN!**_

_**Fin del capitulo 12 que, por cierto… ¡FUE EL MAS DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR Y PENSAR DE TODOS! D:**_

_**Como sea n.n **_

_**Nos vemos/Leemos :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

¡Hola! Y si

Lo que deseen ustedes, lágrimas o risas, lo que quieran pero:

¡Esta historia llego a su fin!

¡Yeah! ¡Ya! ¡Acabo! Expiro ¡Ha terminado Jesús!

Claro que el final quedaran un poco:

**¿¡QUEEE MIERDAAA!** D:

Pero luego los conformare e.e

Mis agradecimientos por seguir la historia a:

**Latigressa TG**: Oh mi good nena e.e ¡Vos! ¡Si que fuiste mi motor a seguir esta historia! Sos lo mas Pendeja de Satán :B (? Gracias mil veces por apoyar esta historia :'D Y nunca me voi a olvidar de las pelotudeses que hablábamos en el Msn respecto a Sentai & Samanta xDDD TE ADORO sos lo mas

**Enigma-X Azul celeste**: ¡Gracias! ¡En serio Gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de todos los inconvenientes! :D

**MeryAlex**: ¡Tu! Pendeja del Carajo e.e (?

A pesar de que a mitad de historia me enoje feo con vos con ya sabes que respecto a esta historia, te agradezco de que te hayas tomado la molestia de terminarla y comentar :B ¡Gracias gracias! n.n

**1psicopatamenteSerio**: ¡Gracias! A pesar de que en los ultimos caps desapareciste por completo xD **¡GRACIAS!**

'De' Ripper: Gracias por seguir la historia en sus comienzos :)

**Dead shall speak now**: **¡Gracias! **:D A pesar de que ya me confundí de cual es tu cuenta y cual no ._. Como sea xD ¡Gracias por seguir la historia en sus comienzos! :)

**Cristyolgo07**: ¡Gracias amiga! :D Siempre dejando Review n.n ¡Arigato! (L

Gracias **Corazón de Tinta **:D

**Samanta la muñeca de Trapo:** "_…Un final…"_

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Serio mirando las nubes negras carbón que empezaban a cubrir el cielo. Un viento helado empezó a mover las hojas de los árboles, luces blancas volaban de acá para allá, todos los allí presentes sentían como sus pies empezaban a desprenderse de la tierra que pisaban.

Pronto, al ver la fuerza del viento Azul se tomo del brazo de Serio y el se aferro a la rama de un árbol, Grinto tomo el brazo de Teresa y a cabeza y los sostuvo a todos en sus brazos, Paco adolorido se acerco a Pilar y la acorralo contra el tronco de un árbol, ambos se quedaron ahí, esperando a ver que pasaba… Milagros en cambio, quería acercarse a su hermana pero el viento le jugaba en contra, no importara su fuerza, el viento la iba a arrastrando hasta que finalmente la voló unos pocos metros y la tiro contra unos arbustos.

Samanta, se incorporaba del suelo en el que había caído, no podía verse su mirada, su cara estaba cubierta por su largo cabello negro.

Rayos y relámpagos comenzaron a cortar las nubes del cielo, la mañana había pasado a ser noche… Una inmensa oscuridad los invadió de repente, lo único que los iluminaba por segundos era la luz de los relámpagos, pero mas allá de no poder ver casi nada, podía distinguirse aun la figura de Samanta incorporándose muy lentamente, sus manos blancas se aferraban pareciera con dolor a la tierra, y sus piernas a medida que se levantaba tomaban forma extraña.

Finalmente, Samanta había logrado estar de pie, pero tras el alumbrar de un fuerte rayo, la posición de la mujer había cambiado dástricamente; Sus piernas parecían estar al revés, su cabeza había girado y ahora se encontraba en una posición parecida a la del exorcista, sus brazos se habían alargado, sus garras negras crecieron nuevamente, y el pelo negro había dejado descubierta su horrible cara, dientes amarillos alargados como los de un animal, sus ojos azules que en alguna ocasión habían sido dignos de una mujer hermosa se tornaron negros y lloraban un liquido negro, tan negro que no pareciera ser solo sangre, su cara y toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba totalmente blanca, habían cortadas hechas con quien sabe que y estas mismas chorreaban sangre, tanta que pareciera que el ser humano tuviera mas de 30 litros de sangre dentro de su cuerpo, es decir, perdía sangre de manera anormal.

-¿Qu-Que es eso? ¡¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Azul cubriéndose los ojos en el pecho de Serio

-… - Serio no podía ni responder a la pregunta, estaba tan shockeado y asustado por la figura inhumana de Samanta que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Paco ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntaba aterrada la morena

-No hay tiempo para explicarte Pilar – Respondió el sin poder dejar de mirar la transformación de la mujer – Ve-Ven, vamos con cuidado con el maestre

-¿Para que?

-El debe saber que esta ocurriendo

Paco tomo la mano de Pilar y ambos, con todo el cuidado que podían se fueron acercando a Grinto, pero los ojos negros de la bestia Samanta los acababa de atrapa con la mirada.

Fueron segundos en los que la sangre de ambos se helo y los obligo a frenar su caminata.

Victimas del pánico de haber sido descubiertos, Samanta carente de conciencia o bondad ahora corrió casi en cuatro patas a ellos y abriendo su boca como la de una Pitón, se tiro contra Paco y Pilar para atacarlos.

Paco no podía moverse, sus ojos color fuego estaban plantados en la imagen de la mandíbula sangrienta de Samanta y era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado sus pies.

Hasta que un empujón lo saco de sus pensamientos, cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cara contra la tierra. Rápidamente miro hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver la figura de Samanta, devorar una silueta humana…

Y en menos de tres segundos un nombre pasó por su cabeza:

"Pilar"

-…Pilar… ¡Pilar! **¡NOOO!**

-¡Muérete de una buena vez maldita! – Escucho una voz femenina que en cuestión de minutos se subió sobre la bestia de Samanta, cuando uno de los truenos ilumino la semi noche que había allí, alcanzo a ver que quien se había subido era Pilar.

Ella con todas sus fuerzas, tomo el cabello de Samanta y con una vuelta mortal hacia atrás logro golpear a la mujer contra el suelo, dejándola algo mareada - **¡Paco!** – Grito la morena corriendo con el moreno sorprendido - ¿Estas bien?

-¿Tu estas bien? – Pregunto el tocándole los brazos y cabeza, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna herida de nada.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo

-Pero, lo vi, ¡Vi que se había comido algo!

-No, descuida, ese era uno de los arbustos, lo use como trampa

-¡Niños! – Grito Grinto acercándose a ambos y arrojándolos contra Milagros

-¡¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Pilar

-¡Miren a aquella niña! – Respondió Azul señalando a Carolina, la cual se encontraba en medio de aquel bosque, su mirada estaba perdida, mirando al vacío, no tenia ninguna expresión en su jovial carita, su cabello café pareciera desafiar las leyes de la lógica y sin razón del viento, sus mechones de cabello parecían tener vida propia, volaban como si un ventilador muy potente estuviera bajo los pies de la niña.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Milagros aterrada por ver aquello que pasaba con su hermana, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

-Grinto ¿Tu crees que…? – Pregunto Teresa sin querer terminar la pregunta

-Algo me dice que si…Trato viene en camino

Entonces, al momento de decirlo, cientos de truenos estremecieron la tierra del bosque de Nova Nizza, los árboles parecían caer, se quedaban sin hojas en las ramas, todo parecía ser arrastrado por el viento…Segundos después, comenzó a llover, tan fuerte que pareciera que el cielo se venia abajo.

Un rayo blanco impacto contra Carolina, dejando todo por unos segundos en una brillante luz ardiente.

Y cuando todo se inundo de nuevo en la profunda oscuridad, nubes violetas empezaron a formar un circulo en el cielo, y en el lugar donde debería encontrarse Carolina parada, ahora había una mujer, alta, en realidad, de una altura que no era humanamente posible, su cabeza tenia algo parecido a un sombrero que parecía estar hecho con plumas, y en el medio de este, había como un pequeño portal color verde fosforescente.

Sus ojos eran color verde, muy hermosos como los de una chica joven, sus facciones eran los de una mujer adulta, su figura parecida a la de un reloj d arena era notoria, estaba vestida por un traje verde oscuro y por la parte de atrás tenia como un velo color negro, seguido de eso, no tenia pies, pareciera que flotaba en el aire y sin olvidar que a su alrededor, volaban un montón de estelas de colores, parecidos a cometas, de colores muy claros y que perecieran ser la protección de la mujer.

-¿Y ella…quien es? – Pregunto Milagros

-¿Es una divina? – Siguió Paco

-Creo que si, espera ¿Qué divina es? – Pregunto Pilar

Azul, sin siquiera escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, instintivamente saco su divino Berry y colocándolo frente a la divina, comenzó a analizar, el resultado fue el siguiente:

-Es una divina, nivel 9, su nombre es "_Trato_", tiene la habilidad de aparecer en el mundo humano sin necesidad de que alguien la libere, a pesar de ser nivel 9 es muy tranquila, y solo aparece en algún lugar cuando tiene que ajustar cuentas con alguien que haya pactado algo con ella, tiene el don de poder cumplir deseos, pero la persona que los pida luego debe pagar las consecuencias – Dijo la rubia

-¿Con quien vino a hablar entonces? – Pregunto Serio

Entonces un grito casi femenino aturdió el oído de todos, al mirar, vieron a Samanta, ciertamente aterrada y como si tratara de escapar de la mirada de la divina Trato.

-Creo que vino… Por Samanta…

-Samanta – Dijo la divina muy tranquila, pero molesta – Has causado mucho daño… Es increíble que te haya dado dos oportunidades, sabiendo que la primera me fallaste… - Coloco una de sus largas manos sobre Samanta – Vamos, destransformate – Y seguido de eso la bestia de Samanta había vuelto a ser una mujer "_Común y corriente_"

-¡Espera Trato! Esta vez no desperdicie almas

-Te equivocas… Lo que hiciste fue perder la vida de tu contra parte, y sobre todo, mataste a cientos y les devolviste el alma a todos, por culpa de tu terquedad, usaste incluso un hechizo de anti-descomposición que se te tenia prohibido usar - Dijo – No eres digna de que yo, Trato, te de otra oportunidad – El pequeño portal que había sobre su cabeza comenzó a brillar, y todas las estelas de luces que volaban alrededor de Trato ingresaron a este portal, haciendo que el mismo comience a succionar todo lo que hubiera frente a el – Es hora de que regreses a ser lo que eras

-**¡No! **– Exclamo Samanta aterrada - ¡No quiero volver a ser una muñeca! Dx

-¿Quién dice que volverás a ser una muñeca? – Dijo – No permitiré que regreses a este mundo humano en alguna forma material

-¿Qué dices?

-Como oíste… Samanta, cuando mi portal te absorba, quedaras atrapada dentro de un mundo paralelo, del cual nadie puede escapar, es un mundo que es únicamente mío, donde yo lo manejo a mi gusto, y ahora… Quedaras atrapada ahí… Por el resto de tu vida…

-**¡NO!**

Entonces la succión de aquel portal se hacia cada vez mas poderosa, tragaba hojas, animales, incluso árboles caídos, no había nada que no tragara.

-**¡Pilar! **– Decía Paco tomando a Pilar de la mano – Agarrate fuerte de mi mano, y con la otra, sostente de esta rama, así, ninguno de los dos saldrá volando ¿Esta bien?

-Entiendo

Inmediatamente, todos hicieron lo mismo, y gracias a esto, no eran jalados por la fuerza del portal.

-Samanta… Ríndete, se acabo – Dijo Trato

-**¡No! ¡No quiero! Quería vengarme ¡Ellos me traicionaron!**

-**¡Samanta! **– Grito Teresa con lágrimas en los ojos. Samanta pronto la miro fijo algo molesta y Teresa dijo – Te amo…Hermana, lamento que haya terminado así…

-… - Un doloroso silencio lleno el ambiente de ambas, y después de aquel silencio, Samanta sonrío calidamente, viéndose en sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas – Yo también Teresa… - Y seguido de eso el portal de Trato logro succionarla, finalmente, Samanta había sido vencida y, por extraño que suene, no fue gracias a los Combo Niños.

-Se… ¿Termino? – Pregunto Cabeza

-Si… Finalmente se acabo, a pesar de que duro no más de dos días – Respondió Grinto

-¡Carolina! – Grito de repente Milagros - ¿¡Dónde esta mi hermana!

Trato sonrío graciosa y, sacando de la niebla que tomaba papel de sus pies, salio la figura de Carolina, despierta, pero con la mirada vacía.

-Lo siento, necesitaba de un pequeño portal para poder llegar hasta aquí – Explico la divina

Milagros corrió con su hermana y la tomo en brazos, ya que el portal cuando se llevo a Samanta se cerró inmediatamente.

-**¡Ella no es ningún portal!**

-Si no lo fuera, yo no hubiera podido venir, además, es una niña al parecer muy dulce y cariñosa, de no ser así, no habría llorado la muerte de Sentai

-…Sentai… - Dijo de repente Milagros – El… ¿Qué paso con el? – Pregunto con tristeza

-Lamento decirte que no logro sobrevivir al tener tan pocas almas de que alimentarse

-Entiendo…

-Pero, podría hacer una acepción de almas ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? – Dijeron todos, atentos a las palabras de la divina

-Samanta resulto ser de poca palabra, ya no puedo darle una tercera oportunidad de volver a este mundo – Explicaba – Pero Sentai resulto ser, más humano, de lo que ella o yo creíamos, y no solo por estar compuesto de almas humanas, sino que… Sentai pudo razonar en muy poco tiempo lo que estaba bien, y lo que estaba mal… En términos más fáciles, Sentai pasó de ser un "_demonio malvado_" producto del odio de Samanta, a un "_humano torpe_", producto del cariño de ustedes dos, y del dolor que vio pasar a las personas de Nova Nizza…Apesar de que el en algún momento amaba ese dolor.

-¿Ósea que…? – Pregunto Milagros

-Creo que no seria mala idea que Sentai volviera a vivir, ahora, sin la presión de tener que seguir las órdenes de su jefa

-¡Pero será malvado! D: - Opino Azul

-No, no lo será, no si lo hago… - Decía a medida que de su portal salían las ya mencionadas estelas de luz, todas comenzaron a juntarse una con la otra, hasta que finalmente, luego de unos momentos de formar una forma humana, hubo una explosión de luces pequeñas y dejando ver en su lugar, donde había sido la explosión, apareció la silueta de Sentai, dormido por completo, y sin su ropa extravagante, ahora traía unos Jean azules, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, su cabello era igual de negro y su tono de piel no había cambiado nada.

-**¡Sentai! **– Exclamo Milagros dejando a Carolina recostada en el suelo y abrazándose a la figura de el.

-Ahora si me disculpan – Dijo Trato – Debo volver al mundo divino – Y dicho esto, uno de los mismos rayos que la había traído, se la llevo de la misma forma.

Cuando ella se fue, las nubes negras púrpura del cielo comenzaron a dividirse, dejando ver de nuevo, el cielo azul de la mañana.

-Es de día – Dijo Teresa apreciando el cielo.

**FIN**

_**Ya ya ya ya No me maten e_e**_

_**Ya que después de todo habrá Epilogo **_

_**¡Oh si epilogo! :D**_

_**Y será ahí donde serán aclaradazas las dudas Baby e.e**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado esta historia. Debo decir que esta a sido una de las historias que mas me ha interesado escribir, me divertí bastante al escribirla xD**_

_**Y ojala a todos ustedes les haya gustado de la misma forma e.e**_

_**¡Nos vemos/leemos! **_

_**Próximo ¡EL EPILOGO! **_


	9. Epilogo

_**Bueno, tarde pero seguro e.e Lamento la tardanza pero ya saben ¡Cierran notas en la escuela! D: No respiraba u.u Como sea, no les quito tiempo xD**_

_**Samanta, Sentai, Milagros, Carolina, Teresa y uno que otro ser humano que haya aparecido en la historia me pertenece :D**_

_**Los demás son propiedad de**____**Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Epilogo**

…Dos meses después…

-¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡Coloquen mas cemento en esa calle de allá! Nova Nizza esta por volver a ser lo que era antes – Decía con entusiasmo y con un casco de minero en su cabeza la alcaldesa.

Así es, el hechizo anti-pudrición de Samanta había devuelto todos los cuerpos a su estado perfecto y vivo de antes. Y cuando perdió control sobre sus almas, todo ser humano o animal que allá muerto gracias a los estragos de ella, volvió a la vida.

Al principio todos los que despertaban no entendían nada, nadie olvidaba lo que había pasado, es mas, aun algunos recordaban el insoportable dolor que habían vivido cuando estuvieron en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Todos, esa mañana en la que todo había acabado, estaban desorientados, adoloridos, aterrados de lo que pudiera pasar porque bueno… No es normal morir…Y regresar a la vida como si nada.

Las familias de los Combo niños tampoco se quedaban atrás, cuando notaron enseguida que estaban nuevamente vivos lo primero que hicieron fue buscar donde fuera a su familia.

Cada uno correspondiente a la familia que le pertenecía claro.

En fin, luego de dos meses de explicaciones complicadas y mucho dolor sentimental al ver Nova Nizza totalmente destruida, la ciudad entera se unió para regresar a su gloria.

Dos meses después, y estaban por lograrlo con éxito, la ciudad, comenzaba a verse aun mas hermosa que antes, y sobre divinos casi ni se hablaba, ya que Diadoro y Gómez estaban muy ocupados ayudando a reconstruir su ciudad; Sus maldades serian para después.

Al fin, después de mucho trabajo, todo y todos volvían a la normalidad.

-**¡Serio! **– Llamo Azul con un casco minero en la cabeza – Ayúdame con esto – Pedía la rubia tratando de hacer un agujero en la tierra para plantar una palmera.

-Ay voy – Dijo el corriendo y ayudándola - ¿No es genial que a las mujeres y a los niños nos hayan dejado a cargo de devolverle a Nova Nizza la Flora? Incluso hay mas plantas de las que había antes… - Decía el ojiverdes sonriente

-Si, auque Pilar no acepto esa tarea – Dijo – Recuerda que ella esta ayudando a los demás a hacer el recuento de personas que sobrevivieron al ataque de Samanta, bueno, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No hubo muertos – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Y Paco donde esta?

-Ayuda a los hombres a reconstruir los edificios y las casas

-Y yo aquí como imbecil plantando florecitas ¬¬

-No eres un imbecil ^^ - Besa su frente – Eres un ojiverdes muy dedicado y sentimental, recuerda que cuando viste el campo de flores todo aplastado y quemado te pusiste a llorar

-Eh…. O/O – Decía sonrojado - ¡Bueno eso hacemos los artistas! u/u

-¡Serio, Azul! – Escucharon detrás de ellos, al mirar, vieron a Carolina correr hacia ellos sonriente con un ramo de flores en su mano

-¿Qué pasa Carolina? – Pregunto Serio. Si, en esos dos meses que habían pasado, los combo niños se habían hecho muy amigos de Carolina y Milagros, eran casi una familia.

-Traje este ramo de flores para que puedan plantarlos en esta sección ^^ - Respondió la niña, siempre con esa calida, dulce, feliz e inocente sonrisa

-Pero Carolina – Decía Azul recibiendo las flores – Aquí van las palmeras

-Ya se, pero seria lindo que hubiera una palmera con flores a sus pies

Azul y Serio sonrieron unos segundos cautivados por la alegría de la niña, hasta que una voz más masculina se escucho llegar del lado contrario.

-¡Carolina!

-¡Hermano Sentai! – Respondió con alegría la niña saltando a las piernas de Sentai **[asdasdsadas e.e (? xD)]**

-¿Carolina donde estabas? Todos estaban preocupados – Pregunto casi con alivio de verla ahí con el

-Traje flores para Azul y Serio n.n ¡Y traje mi cuaderno de dibujos para dibujar! :D

Entonces Sentai noto la presencia de ambos chicos al lado de el, un profundo silencio invadió el lugar.

-Sentai… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con la cabeza baja

-Yo…Eh… - A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente, Sentai sentía gran odio y rencor hacia el por parte de los combo niños, aunque…

-Sentai… - Dijo Serio cabizbajo, sonándose frío

-¿Si? D:

-¡Escucha! Mira ¿Ves esa cosa extraña? Bueno, es una palmera, hazme un favor. Ayuda a Azul a plantarla que yo ya vengo ^^ - Le entrega la palita

-Pero ._.

-¡Gracias! Sabia que lo harías :'D – Y Serio se va

-Pero pero, debo ayudar a reconstruir la casa D:

-Ya Sentai déjalo, de seguro tiene mejores planes ^^ - Dijo Azul – Ven, siéntate, tenemos muchas cosas que plantar

-Eh…Claro – Okey, al parecer, la idea de que todos lo odiaban, era errónea. Todos lo amaban como a un hermano.

_**o**__**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-_Paco construye ¿Puede hacerlo? Paco construye ¡El puede hacerlo! _

-¿Y ahora que haces? ¬¬°

-Canto n.n

-Baja Paco necesito hacerte unas preguntas u.u

Paco abandona su tarea y se dirige con Pilar que llevaba un portapapeles

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eres menor de edad?

-Si

-¿Moreno?

-Si

-¿De sexo masculino?

-Si

-¿Atlético?

-Si ¬w¬

-¿Guapo?

-Si :D

-No ¬¬

-Pero D:

-¡Shh! ¿Hijo único?

-Si ¬¬

-¿Vas a la escuela?

-Si

-¿Estudias al máximo?

-Si (?

-¿Te gusto?

-Si (L

-…

-Espera ¡¿Qué? D:

-No tarde, ya respondiste

-Pero –

-¡No! Demasiado tarde para reclamaciones u.u

-¡Fue un engaño! ¬¬

-Pero te gusto n.n

-No ¬¬ ¿Quién gustaría de ti?

-Tu :E

-¡No es cierto! D:

-Cállese xD

-*Pucherito* Maldita

-Se terminaron las preguntas adiós ^^

-**¡PERO! **Dx

-No espera… - Regresa al interrogatorio – Aun me queda una pregunta ¬w¬

-Si tiene algo relacionado con tener relaciones sexuales contigo no pienso contestar ¬_¬

-**¡ESO NO!** :G

-¿Entonces? ._.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a Samanta cuando yo estaba bajo su poder? ¿Cuál era tu plan ah?

-¿Cómo sabes que eso paso? O.O

-Tengo contactos **(Azul ¬w¬) **¡Responde! – Lo pica con la lapicera

-Es que…yo… Pensé que si me ofrecía como esclavo de Samanta, tal vez podría derrotarla usando mi propia fuerza de voluntad

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podrías ganar verdad?

-¿Quién dice que no? :D

-¿Y como fue eso del beso?

-¿Qué beso?

-El que me diste antes de ofrecerte a Samanta

-**¡¿Cómo mierda sabes eso**? D:

-Contactos u.u **(Serio e.e)** ¡Responde! ¿Es verdad o mentira?

-¡Mira! – Señala un ladrillo – Era el ladrillo que estaba buscando ^^

-¡No evadas la pregunta!

-Eh yo eh… Estee, quiencomocuandonde…Eeeee…. Jamás paso u.u

-¿Así?

-No, jamás te bese ni nada parecido u/u

-Mentiroso - Anota en su portapapeles

-**¡Cállate!**

-¡Admítelo tu estas perdidamente enamorado de mi! :E

-¡Que no, Mierda! :G

-Como digas, yo se la verdad :L – Pilar se voltea sonriente y se va, dejando a Paco todo rojito, molesto y avergonzado

-**¡Pilar! **– Llamo y ella volteo atenta

-¿Y que si te digo… - Mira el suelo como si fuera oro - ¿Y que si me gustas? ¬/¬ ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una pendeja! :G

-**¡Yo también te Amo! **3 – Termino diciendo la morena arrojándose a los brazos del moreno muy llena de amor y tirandolos al cemento fresco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Carolina -_- - Decía Sentai algo arto

-¿Si? :3

-¿Puedes dejar de jalar mis orejas? ¬.¬

-No, no puedo 3

-¿Los efectos secundarios de tu reencarnación fue regresar casi como un humano cierto? – Dijo Azul

-Así es, volví sin poderes, como un ser humano normal – Decía – Pero los efectos secundarios fueron que me dieron un par de orejas de gatito .-.

-¿Y como lo ocultas de los demás?

-Con una gorra, un sombrero, a veces con mi cabello o… Directamente salgo a la calle y quien me ve piensa que vengo de una convención de Animes ¬¬°

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno, es hora de regresar ^^ - Decía Teresa tomando unas maletas, a punto de subir a un taxi – Fue divertido

-¿En serio? :S

-No en realidad ._.

-Ya me parecía – Sonríe - ¿Volverás a tu ciudad?

-Esta es mi ciudad, pero – Hace una pausa – No puedo vivir aquí, no después de lo que paso

-¿Tu crees que…Samanta regrese?

-No lose, pero para serte sincera, me encantaría que estuviera aquí… No en forma de demonio sino… En forma de hermana, extraño mucho su compañía

-Lo entiendo

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que a pesar de que ella juro llevarse a uno de los cuatro niños, no alcanzo a cumplir esa horrible promesa ¿Bien no crees?

-Claro que si n.n – Decía – Aunque… Queda ese sentimiento

-¿Aquella cosa que sientes que te presiona el pecho, te marea y da dolor de cabeza?

-Si, algo me dice que puede regresar

-Todo estará bien

-Espero

-…Bueno – Coloca sus maletas en la maletera – Nos vemos Grinto

-Nos vemos Teresa ^^ - La mujer compartió con el una calida sonrisa y seguido de un abrazo, ella subió al auto, segundos seguidos de eso comenzó a alejarse hasta desaparecer en una esquina. Dejando a Grinto atrás. Ahora el, tenia que regresar a casa.

-Bueno Sentai – Dijo Azul satisfecha y limpiándose el sudor de la frente – Acabamos de plantar aquí

-¿Qué sigue?

-El parque

-¿Vienes Carolina?

-¿Puedo ir en tu espalda? :3

-Si, mientras no me jales de las orejas ni me ahorques si -_-

Y así Carolina de un salto se instalo en la espalda de Sentai, se dirigieron los tres al parque, donde se encontraron con Paco rearmando la fuente de piedra, y Pilar no muy lejos de el tomando los nombres de los trabajadores.

-¡Hola chicos! – Saludo Azul casi distante a lo cual ambos morenos alzaron sus brazos al cielo en forma de saludo.

-Aquí van arbustos – Decía Azul revisando los planos de donde debía ir plantada cada cosa

-Unas rosas rojas y blancas quedarían perfectas junto a los arbustos que rodean la fuente *-*

-¿Otra vez con las fantasías Homosexuales? ¬¬

-¡Que no soy Gay! D:

-Es que, antes eras: Malvado, atractivo, egoísta, egocéntrico, torpe, mas o menos valiente y te gustaba todo lo lúgubre

-¿No soy atractivo? D':

-No, con esas orejas eres mas tierno que atractivo :3

-Azul tiene razón . - Opino Carolina

-Tu cállate ¬¬ ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vas a jugar por ahí mientras Azul y yo plantamos? n.n Pero ten mucho cuidado

-Si :D

Carolina se bajo de la espalda de el y casi saltando fue hasta debajo de unos árboles algo doblados, saco de una pequeña cartera que llevaba puesta un cuaderno y un lápiz de dibujo, sin dudas, la pendeja era toda una artista (?

-¿Qué puedo dibujar? – Decía la pequeña mirando todo lo que la rodeaba – Quizás haga la fuente con las rosas rojas y blancas que dijo Sentai ^^ - Carolina comenzó a imaginarse en su cabeza aquella fuente llena de rosas, quería hacer un dibujo muy hermoso para dárselo a Sentai, hasta que una ligera brisa paso por su nuca, incomodándola un poco.

Ignorando por unos segundos aquella sensación, tomo el lápiz en su mano y lo acerco al papel dispuesta a dibujar… Algo.

-¡Pilar! – Llamo Serio acercándose a Pilar

-Hola Serio ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No has visto a Carolina?

-Si, estaba con Azul y con Sentai

-¿Y ellos donde se metieron?

-Están detrás de mí

La morena se corrió un poco para dejar ver la figura de ambos trabajando, pero faltaba allí una pequeña figura.

-¿Y Carolina?

-Eh…nose o.o Creí que estaba ahí :S

-Bueno, iré a buscarla, estate atenta

-Claro pero dime ¿Para que la buscas?

-Es que necesito que me dibuje algo para Azul n.n

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu? ¬¬

-¡Porque se supone que deber ser romántico! ¬_¬

-Ok, Ok ve -_-

Serio camina entonces recorriendo el parque, hasta que alcanza con la vista una silueta de una pequeña de cabello café, vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, una cartera gris a un lado y como era normal en ella, tirada en el césped dibujando.

Serio sonriente de haberla encontrado se acerco a ella por la espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Sentai puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, hazla azul :B

-¿Dónde dejaste el oso gris que te dio Carolina?

-Lo tengo guardado, es un objeto muy valioso para mí

-Otra pregunta… - Hace una pausa - ¿Extrañas a Samanta?

Entonces cuando esa pregunta salio a la luz Sentai se desvío del corte de rama que estaba haciendo, provocándose un ligero raspón; inmediatamente Azul entendió la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-Lamento haber preguntado…

-…

-Yo…Mejor me cayo ^^U

-… ¿Sabes una cosa?

-… ¿Qué?

-No pasa un día en que no piense en ella, siendo sincero, siempre pido por que ella este bien

-¿Quieres que regrese?

-No, la extraño pero… Es una persona que causo mucho mal… Ella jamás cambiara, no importa cuanto uno lo intente, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones se muestre débil, es una testadura de Mierda

-Me alegra saber que cambiaste

-Yo también me alegro n/n

-¡Oigan chicos! – Llamaron Paco y Pilar llegando con ellos

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?

-Terminamos nuestro turno ¿Ustedes?

-Aun no, nos faltan 4 arbustos más

-¿Te refieres a esos de allá? – Pregunto Sentai señalando una fila de arbustos plantados

-Si… Justamente esos o_o ¡¿En que momento los plantaste que no lo note? D:

-Eres una persona muy conversadora n.n Así que cuando hablas no le prestas mucha atención a tu entorno

-Claro :| - Dijeron todos

-Tengo hambre ¿Comemos algo? – Ofreció Pilar

-¿Tienes tarántulas peladas con miel? :L

-**¡¿WTF?**

-Perdón, son gustos que me quedaron de cuando era un monstruo :|

-¿No prefieres comer algo mas… Normal? – Pregunto Pilar

-¿Tu hablas de Normal? ¬¬° - Opino Paco

-Tu cállate ¬¬

-¿No que me amabas? *-*

-No, tu lo dijiste, no yo u.u

-¿Ya se revelaron el uno al otro que se aman? – Pregunto Azul

-Si (L – Respondieron con un beso corto en los labios

-Oh mi dios ¡Al fin! :'D

-¿Tienes membrillo de Mango? :L – Pregunto Sentai

-No o_o

-Era el favorito de Samanta n.n Al igual que las galletas :D

-¿Nadie vio a Serio? :S

-Dijo que iría con Carolina porque quería que le…Hem… Ay ya no me acuerdo :|

-Como sea ¿Vamos por ambos y de ahí almorzamos?

-Por favor

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en busca de ambos chicos _artistas_, hasta que Azul distinguió la extraña cabeza de escoba anaranjada de Serio bajo un árbol que daba mucha sombra.

-Oigan futuros Picasso's, tenemos hambre y queremos comer ¿Nos acompañan?

-¿Ya vieron el dibujo de Carolina? – Pregunto Serio con una expresión algo…aterradora. Después de eso, les entrego a Sentai un papel con un dibujo, al verlo, todo fue sorpresa y miedo.

El dibujo no trataba sobre la fuente y rosas rodeándolo…

El dibujo trataba sobre Carolina de perfil, y a su lado una peculiar persona, ambas espalda a espalda mirando fijamente quien sabe que.

Carolina a espaldas de Samanta, Samanta tenía la mirada baja y no se le veía el rostro, y Carolina tenia los ojos cubiertos mirando al cielo, y una sicópata sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-**¡¿Q-Qué demoni-os significa esto Ca-Caroli-na? **– Pregunto aterrado Sentai arrojando el dibujo al suelo.

-…Ella también te extraña ^^ Y dice que volverá para matarnos a todos :3 Aajajaja ¿No es linda la venganza? – La niña sonrío inocentemente aparentando no tener conciencia de sus palabras, dejándolos a todos perplejos.

-… ¿Q-Que-e?...

-¡Ajajá jajá! w - Rió nuevamente – Solo era una broma xD

-**¡No fue divertido! **D: - Dijo furioso - **¡Con eso no se juega!**

-Como sea – Se levanta del piso y camina hacia el – Ella aun así te extraña n.n

Dicho esto… La pequeña comenzó a caminar sola en dirección a casa, dejando a todos los demás atrás, con un escalofrío atacando su sistema nervioso, sin dudas, sabían que Carolina era como un portal para todo tipo de ser sobrenatural, lo sabían desde que la divina Trato lo dijo, aun así, no tenían una idea de cómo era que ella había tenido contacto con Samanta, siendo aun pequeña… Sus palabras fueron aterradoras, ciertas o no, lo fueron.

-¿Samanta le… ella le? – Pregunto asustada Azul

-Hay que tener cuidado – Dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de todos – La niña es un portal para lo desconocido – Era Grinto

-**¡No se aparezca derepente! **D:

-Sentai

-¿Si?

-Rompe el dibujo y quémalo, pon las cenizas del dibujo dentro de una biblia y cuando lo hayas hecho, dame la biblia a mí

-¿Y eso para que? :/

-Ese dibujo que estas pisando… Es un portal que Carolina debió haber dibujado inconcientemente, sin saberlo, casi le permite la entrada a un ser malvado

-¿Samanta va a regresar verdad?

-No, ella no regresara, pero puede presentarse otro demonio aun mas peligroso, no dejemos que Carolina sea una puerta para este mundo – Dijo – Por las dudas, que nadi le comente nada a nadie, esto es un secreto entre todos nosotros ¿Entendido?

-Si maestre – Dijeron los combo niños – Si señor – Dijo Sentai

-¿Quién tiene hambre? n.n

-**¡YO! **:D

-Vamos por tarántulas con miel tengo, hambre e.e

-**¿¡EH! **O_O

-Era broma xD Aunque suena interesante ¬w¬

-Solo trate de no ingerir el veneno, pero, fuera de eso ¡Son deliciosas! :D – Aconsejo el ojiazules de cabello negro Sentai

-Ya me lo imagino :/ - Dijo Pilar, por primera vez, una comida le parecía asquerosa.

**FIN**

_**Oh dios al fin, ¡Termine! :D**_

_**¡Y me alcanzó el tiempo! w **_

_**Bueno, si se preguntan NO Samanta no va a regresar y esta historia murió aquí y ahora, si aun quedo alguna duda volando por ahí solo pregúntenme n.n**_

_**Y solo para que sepan, llegue a la conclusión de que los personajes de Samanta y Sentai los seguiré usando en alguna otra historia o demás fics, ellos seguirán vivos en otras historias :D Y bueno nada, eso xD Si alguien los quiere usar para algo solo pídanme no hay problema e.e Claro que con los derechos reservados míos cof cof u.u**_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAÑANA TERMINAN LAS CLASES! ¡AL FIN!**_

_**Y por ahora solo me llevo una materia e.e ¡FISICA! ¬¬**_

_**Ojala apruebe las demás ^^ Y GRAAAAAAAACIIIIAAAAS a todos los que siguieron la historia! :D En serio, muchísimas gracias (L**_

_**Fue un placer haber escrito esto para su entretenimiento w.w ¡Gracias por todo! Y Nos vemos/Leemos**_


End file.
